


A Certain Scientific Shadow Crafter

by IlPrincipePapero



Series: A Certain Scientific Shadow Crafter [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Fights, Multi, Mystery, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlPrincipePapero/pseuds/IlPrincipePapero
Summary: After the Daihasei festival and the difficult challenge it brought to Misaka Mikoto and her friends, Gakuen Toshi welcomes a new mysterious guest from aboard. Shirai Kuroko and Kazari Uhiaru will be the first ones to interact with the new guy, who appears to have just joined the Judgment lines under Yomikawa's recommendation; because of his cold and unpleasant attitude, the girls fail reaching out on him and he mocks his way out of the meeting. Is he just an arrogant foreigner or does he hide something bigger behind his shadows?
Series: A Certain Scientific Shadow Crafter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786927
Kudos: 4





	1. A new Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> -This story is written on this time line: after the Railgun Daihasei festival (with everything canon happened before).
> 
> -Everything that happens in this story disregards what happens after the festival in the canon novel and is written without knowing it.

Gakuen Toshi, a particular town where more than the eighty per cent of the population is composed of amazing teenagers with powers called Esp abilities who do not bound themselves to develop their strength only, but use them to keep peace and security; The Judgment is a unit of law enforcement and civil assistance exclusively made of students who collaborate side by side with the Anti Skill, current police command, in order to capture criminals and preserve order.

After almost a month after the Daihasei festival, the two disciplinary forces reunited for a periodic analysis of crimes and results due to various interventions in their response.

«As you all know, due to the opening of the gates of the town to welcome visitors of the festival, terrorists and criminals from abroad enjoyed giving as much problems as they could afford…» Yomikawa said, starting her speech. «Despite this, thanks to the help of you Judgment people, unresolved cases are now few and they are gonna be the topic of today.»

The meeting went on for about an hour during which the completed and ongoing operation were illustrated through videos of repentance statements and unexplained situations; after the last Anti Skill member exposition, Yomikawa made her conclusion and invited the listeners to go home.

«Today it was really heavy to follow, wasn’t it Shirai-san?» stated Uiharu yawning, but she didn’t receive an answer.

«Ehm… Shirai-san? You there?» Uiharu wasn’t as fast to realize that Kuroko was already on the exit door and impatient, was waving to harry up and join her.

«It is over, finally! How is it possible that all this stuff happened in such little time! An hour… AN HOUR! All unnecessary wasted time I could have spent with my Onee-sama! Let’s get out of here now, Uiharu!» Kuroko said after roughly grasping her friend’s hand in order to drag her out of the hall.

«Shirai-san, please wait! I still had a lot to ask to Anti Skill! Stop pulling!»

«Don’t worry, Uiharu! There will be plenty of chances to talk to Yomikawa who, by the way, already left. I, on the other hand, only have this specific day to enjoy the moment our supervisor will leave the dormitory to deal her own private stuff… and you know what this means? I… can be as loud as I want while I cuddle Onee… Onee-sama!» Kuroko claimed holding the volume of her voice, but not being able to do the same with her facial expressions and weird sounds that occur while she thinks of Misaka Mikoto; suddenly though, Uiharu anchored herself to the ground stopping Kuroko’s love rush.

«You were wrong, Shirai-san. Yomikawa is right in front of us, so I’m going now. If really you are in a hurry, you could leave alone anyways.» said Uiharu with such disappointment written on her face that nobody could have believed what she just said.

The girls walked towards the Anti Skill woman, but unluckily she seemed to be busy talking to someone else: he was a fairly tall boy, wearing dark jeans and a grey-to black unbuttoned coat, one of those equipped with hood, that was hiding a black shirt beneath ; He had long unkempt blond hair almost up to the neck and with a few tufts dangling on his head, light blue eyes but with a lost gaze and almost unnoticeable eye bags.

He wasn’t wearing the Judgment arm band and he didn’t seem to be part of the Anti Skill due to his high school age appearance.

«Guys! Nice to see you here again! Do you have something to ask to my Senpai?» a woman approached the Judgment girls; she was Tsuzuri Tessou, the Yomikawa’s weird and bespectacled colleague who they already met more than once

«Well, my friend here decided that more than one hour of speech wasn’t enough for her and she is going to double it, just like she does with ice creams and sweets…» said Kuroko laughing while Uiharu was crying in embarrassment.

«Come on, don’t be mean to each other! Instead, you should really wait until she is done with that guy… that boy, he gives me shivers! I’m waiting that too so I can go home with Senpai.» Tessou said while hiding behind Kuroko.

«Why? Who is that?» Uiharu asked with much curiosity.

«To be honest… I don’t know him that well. I’m just aware he is new form Judgment and he is from Italy… Francesco? This should be his name. But don’t you dare asking me his full name! I don’t even know if my pronounce is remotely correct… Indeed, Senpai only calls him Fran-san to be sure.» Tassou replied, realizing she was hiding behind a middle schooler and trying to recover her dignity by standing up again.

«Are you afraid of foreigners, Tessou-san? Ok, he doesn’t seem friendly, I’ll give you that… he’s a little gloomy but he’s simply a normal student. What could have he done this obnoxious?» Questioned Kuroko shrugging; the Anti Skill woman turned serious and asked them to get closer.

«You know the last projection about the fifty terrorists cove in which video one of them cried the whole duration of the interrogatory?» she asked quietly and the two friends nodded hesitantly. «Well… He did it! Alone! He defeated them and made this man in that terrible state of pain and terror… that terrorist is still traumatized and he is now under psychotropic drugs cure, just saying!»

«That’s dreadful! Uiharu… come on, let’s leave. You’ll ask your stuff to Yomikawa another tim… OH NO!»

«Good morning, Yomikawa-san! Oh, you… must be Fran-san! I’m really glad to know you! My name is Kazari Uiharu form the Judgment 177 branch office!» the girl claimed excited and bold, reaching out to the stranger while her friend Kuroko was on the background shaking and biting her shirt in embarrassment.

«Oh, you again! Wassup?» intervened Yomikawa trying to avoid the cringe but she wasn’t the only one.

«So, my friend here is waiting for an handshake for a while now! Your country is not familiar with introductions or are you simply a rude guy?» Kuroko said, pointing the finger at the boy; few seconds of silence passed, and then they had an answer.

«I see… Kazari Uiharu… yeah… I heard of you, the computer prodigy. That’s really impressive for a middle schooler, what a rarity. You, on the other hand…» exclaimed the boy, then he turned in direction of Kuroko while Uiharu, blushing, whispered a thank you. «Sure! Shirai Kuroko. The famous weirdo whose shameless attitude can’t be described only by loathsome words.»

«Excuse me? What did you just say?» Asked a furious Kuroko, but Fran kept going ignoring her.

«By the way, the only rude ones here are you who dare interrupt our private speech without waiting your turn. But hey, couldn’t expect more by some low pathetic level Judgment members, and I’m not talking powers. Please, go back collecting trash from the ground while I take care of the walking one. We will be done later, Yomikawa-sama.» said the boy mocking away to the exit of the building.

«Come back here, you prick! How dare you talk us that way! Uiharu, stop trying to holding me back and start talking yours too! Get off me!»

«Enough, Shirai-san! He left already and he was not completely wrong, it’s all my fault… I rushed because I wanted to meet another valid helper of judgment to tell him to keep doing our best but apparently it seems he doesn’t like us at all for some reason…» Uiharu said, turning sad for a while.

«Cheer up, girls! Don’t blame yourselves so much, it’s not only about you. Since he joined Judgment he hasn’t made any form of friendship with anybody and above all, he refused to join a section or a group. He only goes for solo operation I can assign him thanks to the Anti Skill database.»

«Senpai, are you two related or something? You’re always together.» asked Tessou joining the conversation, in hope to release a little bit of tension.

«No, not even remotely. I just know him because of various stages I did in Italy, helping different police academies. He was one of the top students and despite his young age he already completed specific and difficult courses and so he gained my direct recommendation. Let’s say he can afford his attitude, ahahahah!» Yomikawa said with pride.

«He will still remain a clown to my eyes. Let’s leave, Uiharu. I’ve had enough. I lost all my enthusiasm…» Kuroko said, bored and pissed.

«Enthusiasm? For what? Whatever It is, it will have to wait… now I have Yomikawa-san all free for me!» and when Uiharu pronounced those words, the poor Kuroko fell on her knees, drowning in despair.

-

«I can’t believe it! Their phone is still out of service!? Is this reunion going endless or something?! And for some reason, Misaka-san is unavailable too. I have to keep running for my life then!» Said Saten running in worry and fatigue on a dark alley.

«How can it be? Every time I decide to go for a shortcut alley, I always do such bad encounters with people who is trying to hurt me! If only I had my bat… ahi!» being too busy blaming her bad luck, another drawback worsened her situation: she stumbled on a tin and fell on her knees. Meanwhile, the five threatening boys reached her and surrounded her.

«Are you done running around like a gazelle? We have not finished talking to you… like I was saying, skirts are too long nowadays. Even if winter is starting, they should let us see more and shorten it! Am I right, ma dudes? Muahahaha!» one of them shouted while savouring the view of an helpless girl.

«No, no… you’re actually right, I kinda agree, guys… but really, I’m in a hurry! My friends are waiting me over there, please let me go!» begged Saten but she only received mocking as an answer; then she submitted and closed her eyes in fear, while the boys were shamelessly going to reach out on her.

Unexpectedly, the noise of the breath and walking of the aggressors disappeared and Saten, incredulous, opened her eyes: She still wasn’t able to see well, maybe due to the agitation, but she saw some long black creature with plenty little legs reaching and vanishing beneath the coat of a blond guy who was gazing her from the top of the defeated bad guys stacked one on the other; she squeezed her eyes and stood up while the boy proudly showed his right arm, where the judgment armband was in plain sight but is was somewhat different: The colours were black and orange instead of the classic green of the judgment shield.

«I’m from Judgment. I saw you were in quite a trouble.» Fran stated, jumping down the cliff of the knocked out enemies.

«Oh… I’m safe. Luckily you’re a Judgment… esper? I was starting to think you were the worst of them, or something like that. You’re… kinda dark for a Judgment, I mean Uiharu has flowers on her head for example but you… whatever, I’m sorry! Forget it, I was thinking it out loud! You know, this alley is so far behind in the dark that I believed no one would ever been able to see or hear me! Thank you a lot!» claimed Saten, bowing in gratitude.

«You should actually thank the shadows and not me if I got here in time… but let’s skip the useless details. Apparently those guys were not espers, only frustrated teenagers. I already contacted the Anti Skill and they will take care of the interrogation now but I think it’s kind of obvious what they wanted from you… if you prefer to not get involved in boring bureaucratic stuff, I’ll give you a tip: begone immediately and I’ll say you ran away freighted .» Said gently the boy, they he sat on one of the thugs.

«I think I shall partake of your kindness! Thanks again, really! I’m gone now, bye!» waved off Saten, and she ran away.

«Damn! That guy was really cool! Maybe… that’s the monthly Saten-san special where she encounters the new urban legend… Oh, no! I forgot to ask his name! Well… I know it’s from Judgment so I could ask Uiharu!» Saten thought, but she suddenly got shivers thinking about her friends faces. «No, that’s not it! I won’t say what happened today, I can’t! if Uiharu or, worst, Misaka-san get to know that I was in danger and they were not there helping me they will feel really really bad! So… I think I will ask your name next time, unknown and never seen Judgment guy! Oh, finally you answered the phone! Uiharu, where you at now? Oh, I’m coming!»

-

Night fell on Gakuen Toshi and the students, forced by the curfew, retired to their own sleeping quarters; justice and crime fighting speeches left place to the distorted side of the city in which everything that gets the permission from the topside is allowed, even if immoral and illegal.

A new reunion was about to start but this time in a hall of the second floor of a laboratory whose attendants were scientists and doctors of every age and each one of them had a different twisted expression on their face; the only light going through was the one from the glass wall from which there was a view of the town and a majestic full moon. Having all the illumination turned off would have prevented someone to think there was a meeting going on that late hour.

«We all know why we gathered here» said an old man.

«The possibilities this project gives are really never ending…» added the second one.

«We just used it a couple of times and we made the entire city drowning in chaos. This one really is the most versatile experiment ever made!» said one of the youngest, very excited.

«Doctor Muramasa is coming… please preserve your enthusiasm until that moment.» warned again the old one.

Meanwhile, one of the security guards came back to the reception box where his colleague was waiting him.

«Damn, this is a another rough day because of the overtime. This is such a useless place to be!» the guardian said, taking off his hat and putting it on the table along with his flashlight.

«Do you always have to complain? This work is easy and it’s all about patrolling left and right and sometimes checking on the security cameras. We are not even allowed to get near that room if not for serious matters.» claimed the other one.

«Don’t you find it a little bit suspicious? By the way… have you noticed this one camera? It turned completely black… oh here we go, the video is back. Ehi, Wait a minute! Now another one is having the same problem… that’s odd, maybe we should tell’em?» he asked.

«Don’t worry, pal. Its already ten minutes they are going like this. It may be some technical issues, nothing serious. Now let’s play some cards!» said the other one as he showed his poker deck, but on the same moment someone knocked on the glass.

«Ehi, you lazy asses! What are you doing?!» he was a young man with long blue hair wearing a white coat, the classic one of a scientist.

«Muramasa-sama! Please, forgive us! I’m immediately opening the gate!» the guardian said, while Muramasa, disgusted, crossed the entrance and disappeared in the shadowy corridor.

«That was a huge mistake… that man is someone important. Oh, and this guy? There was a second guest?» the other guardian noticed that another figure was waiting in front of the reception glass, he was hooded and equipped with a colourful armband.

«Those apes of the security… how many useless people live on this world?» thought Muramasa as he went up to the second floor; he headed to the hall entrance and he quickly opened the door but something he could have not imagined was waiting for him.

His colleagues were all on the ground, on the table or fainted on their own seats and the main chair was occupied by the hooded man he luckily hadn’t met on the reception entrance.

«And who the hell are you now?!» the scientist shouted surprised, slowly backing away in direction of the exit but when he carefully observed his aggressor’s outfit, he noticed an unusual black and orange Judgment logo on his arm.

«Judgment? What is a student doing here at this hour? Is it you who did all of this?» Muramasa yelled at him but the boy won’t answer; he was chilling on the swivel chair, slightly swinging.

«This is no place for people like you, begone!» the man reached his coat’s pocket and wielded a revolver aiming toward the hooded boy. «Stubborn, are we? Enough! I’m going to shoot!» Muramasa put his forefinger on the trigger but finally the boy answered.

«You join a room and find out all of your colleagues ended up like this. It’s so obvious it was me but you still dare pointing a gun on me? You really think it’s going to work? You think the others had not your same genius idea?» the boy stood up and started walking towards his interlocutor.

«Stand still! I told you I’m going to shoot for real!» Muramasa backed off till his shoulders were against the exit door. Then he grabbed his phone with the other hand and started typing very fast. «Security! Emergency on the reunion hall! Come here immediately!» he yelled to the phone but no one answered.

«Do you really still need to realize that besides me you’re the only one with your eyes open in the entire building? I already put them all on sleep, except for you… you should have got it now…»

«Back off me or I’ll kill you! I don’t care if you are a student! I will tell the topside you Judgment guys surpassed the limits!»

«So I’m part of Judgment just because I have a similar armband on? It really is easy to mislead you guys… And just so you know, you won’t be able to speak again if you make me angry.» Fran stretched threateningly his arm towards the scientist who jump scared. «tell me everything you know about Sisters, the level 5 cloning and what do I need to make them, and give me all your access keys to the database… do this and maybe you’ll be spared.»

«Sisters…? Someone we don’t know wants to use them?! How can a judgment doggy know about this… who are you really?!» furiously asked Muramasa while he was aiming the revolver in shock.

«A brave question for a trapped prey. I’ll give you two choices: you can collaborate without complaining and giving me all I need to know about the cloning process, or you can refuse and gaze to the ceiling… and then you’ll be forced to help me without even being here to know it.» Fran lowered his arm and sat again.

Muramasa slowly raised his head and saw something so frightening he started randomly shooting to the ceiling, but without any result; then, he noticed a fire extinguisher and shot his last. The dust gave him a chance to open the exit door and escape.

«So you chose the second one… running is futile. As long as there will be only a glimmer of light throughout the building… I’ll be able to track you down.» the boy stood up, grabbed some documents and ripped them off. «I absolutely need more information… This is the only way, I have no other choice. I need them right away…!» Fran clenched his fists and gazed to the full moon.

«Help me, please! For God’s sake, somebody save me! There is a monster!» Muramasa ran as fast as he could bear while reloading his weapon in tremble but lots of tiny and fast steps became louder and nearer. A shot was heard, a second one, then complete silence.


	2. Dance Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> -This story is written on this time line: after the Railgun Daihasei festival (with everything canon happened before).
> 
> -Everything that happens in this story disregards what happens after the festival in the canon novel and is written without knowing it.
> 
> -I will post a chapter weekly (fryday) so stay tuned :D

«This day is finally over! I think I’ll spend my deserved weekend with Haruee-san. What about you, Shirai san? Wanna Join?» Uiharu asked while fixing some last documents on the desk.

«I’m not sure about it… let’s wait Onee-sama and see if she had plans for us, maybe me and her alone... ihihihih! She’s late!» Kuroko answered impatiently.

Uiharu made a smile of convenience and went turning off computers and devices in order to leave the office, but Kuroko touched her shoulders and asked her to wait a moment.

«Before turning that pc off, check that presumptuous guy’s database… the one we met some days ago during the reunion.» Kuroko urged and pushed her friend on the seat.

«You mean Fran-san?» Uiharu asked hesitant.

«Oh yea, that was his name… more or less. Whatever, I was not able to remember it and either find him in the Judgment online archives. Please, do that for me now… you’re the expert one when it comes down to this, I should have asked to the best from the start!»

«All those fake compliments are only preventing me to do it… but I’m sure I would not be allowed to leave if I don’t obey. Ok, I’m on it. Here it is: Francesco… Ruggiero? Yes, this is the ID: what do you want to kn-» Kuroko pushed her friend off the seat and started scrolling the datas wheezing.

«I knew it» she superbly claimed laughing for minutes. «That arrogant guy was obviously all hat and no cattle! He is just a level two! His abilities are not even accurately described on the database but he keeps having that annoying attitude nonetheless!»

«Shirai-san… It could also be they are not shown because he’s new in Judgment… And by the way, why do you care so much?» Asked Uiharu while touching her hurted back caused by the unpredictable jump of Kuroko.

«Next time I meet him I know what to say to beat him down! He will pay for what he said about me… I’m not a perv who can only think about Onee-sama’s light and soft skin! And her consistent breast and… UH!» Misaka Mikoto just arrived and unfortunately listened to the last part of her roommate’s speech.

«Very bold compliments… for someone who will end up roasted! KUROKO!» a flashed follow not only by a thunder, but also by a scream of pain, concluded the girls day in the Judgment office.

Meanwhile, Saten Ruiko was on her daily researches about urban legends but this time she decided to play safer.

«Even if I spare lots of time by going alleys, I think I’ll go through the park this time. After all, mysteries exist also during daylight!» the girl thought, but watching up she realized the sun was setting soon; after finishing her bonus lessons she decided to go for a walk before backing home and then call Uiharu and the others to ask them how was their day and what they were planning for the weekend.

As she was crossing the park center, she noticed a familiar looking guy and hid behind a pole trying to focus her sight.

«I can’t be mistaken, it’s really him! He’s the boy who saved me last time, and he’s an high schooler! Lucky me! Today I wanted to search for the woman who claims to have an invisible partner but I’m also satisfied with him instead! I can finally thank him properly and then ask his name!» Saten made her victory sign and went directly to him. «Hi! Remember me?» She asked after knocking on his back, so he turned to her. This time he was in his school uniform’s black jacket and trousers, he had a shoulder bag and his mobile phone in hand; he took off one of his earphones and answered Saten.

«I see you’re doing fine. As my Judgment’s duty, I’m glad I helped. I notice you also started avoiding insidious roads from today. Nice, in this park there are so many cute little creatures to admire. Gakuen Toshi has everything, huh…» Fran said with an unexpected talkativeness.

«Yep! I should definitely visit this more! By the way, I’m Saten Ruiko! And you?»

«He is someone you don’t want to hang out with, I can swear!» Kuroko grabbed Saten’s shoulder and pulled her towards her and the other girls; they randomly went across that park too and when they noticed Saten from afar, they reached her but without expecting to meet that one guy next to her.

«Shirai-san! Guys! What a coincidence to find you around here!» Saten said surprised but Kuroko ignored her enthusiasm and stood still between Fran and her friend.

«Saten-san… do you actually know this man? Answer honestly please!» She asked threatening and determined.

«Well… yes. I mean, not really. We met once and… all right, I’ll talk! I didn’t want you to know this to prevent useless tearjerker moments but to be honest this boy saved me from a group of thugs some days ago. He’s from Judgment, I thought you knew him already!» Saten answered embarrassed.

«We know him, indeed… but we are not proud of it, so listen here you little sh-» Kuroko had this speech prepared for days looking forward to this chance but she wasn’t fast enough to speak because someone else started talking first.

«As Saten’s friend and as someone who could have not helped her in time I want to thank you for that. I can’t imagine how I would feel now knowing Saten could have been hurt. Really, Thanks!» Mikoto claimed smiling, then she went for an handshake.

«Onee-sama! No! Don’t try him… he is…» Kuroko knew what was going to happen, but it was too late now.

«Misaka Mikoto, Tokiwadai’s Ace also known as Railgun and none other than the third ranker of the Academy City’s level fives. I think I’m beginning to understand more now.» Fran said returning the smile only, then he sent a look of compassion to the Judgment girls. «Now it’s pretty clear how your office is able to do something harder than saving a cat from a tree. You make Railgun taking care of all of your problems.»

«That’s absolutely not true!» Misaka quickly Interfered. «Kuroko and Uiharu-san try everything to keep me out of Judgment stuff. It’s more like my fault because I always put them in bigger troubles with my rash actions.

«Onee-sama…» Kuroko was crying her gratitude out because of those words in her defence but it wasn’t over yet.

«I see. This actually made it worse. Judgment members who let an outsider snoop around police business. And above all, you think you can afford to pry into anything just because you’re a level five. You really are just a gang of losers surviving by helping each other. Umpf.» Fran stated shrugging in disgust.

«How dare you… talk like this.» Mikoto started sparkling and her gaze turned angry. «You can trash talk me all you want, it’s pretty normal most people can’t stand us level fives… but if you are talking about my friends… I won’t forgive you!» and then her electric shocks vanished underground.

«You all look the same, you “strong ones”. You’re not able to protect anything if not by threatening people… so pathetic.» Fran answered, not even moved by Mikoto’s words.

«It was you starting this and you need to be taught some! I’m here thanking you and even Saten is, but you just keep insulting our friends?! What kind of Judgment guy would ever-»

«No, Onee-sama!» Kuroko patted on Mikoto’s back and went frontline. «Keep talking like this and you will make him feel good about it. Now that he dared to call you “a pathetic strong one like the others” this turned to be only me and him. Ehi you, Fran or whatever your name is! I’m challenging you!»

«What? A challenge?» the boy asked curious.

«You sure are not able to speak only, aren’t you? Prove me you know your stuff!»

«I guess I could.»

«Then I challenge you to a duel, here and now!» those present all turned to Kuroko, surprised and incredulous by hearing that unusual and bold request.

«You two want to fight?!» Saten asked in agitation.

«Exactly, I’m asking him to battle me. I will only use martial arts and no weapons! I don’t want you to get hurt but to shut your annoying face! The first one who falls on the ground loses and the winner gets to ask everything to the loser. So, would you like to show me how strong you are my dear “I defeated fifty Skill Outs by myself and I’ll pride myself on this for the rest of my days”-san? Or maybe you’re afraid of a female middle schooler?» Kuroko taunted him with boldness and mock.

«You really are incredible. A Judgment girl who offers me to participate to a premeditated assault due to trivial reason. I would like to decline just to preserve some actual valid member’s reputation like the one cringing right there… but ok. Come at me.» Fran said, standing still while watching his phone and now using both earphones again.

«Ehi, what are you doing…? At least stay on guard!» asked Kuroko, but her request got ignored.

«I’m not willing to use my ability to attack you, I’ll just use it on defence. Unlike you, I’m not going to break the rules.» Fran answered.

«But then… how are you going to defeat me?»

«Don’t worry about this… you will give up as soon as you’ll realize your power is no match to mine, my dear level four pervert Teleporter.» Fran returned the joke to Kuroko to annoy her but she didn’t react.

«I don’t know if this is a good idea, Shirai-san… He knows your power well, you instead… come on, just drop this! This is so childish, it’s not something you would ever do! Just listen to me once!» Uiharu said, but she knew she was just wasting her breath.

«Uiharu, don’t panic. It’s clearly a bluff… we already checked he is a level two. His power could be the most peculiar ever but it would never be as much as reliable as mine.» Kuroko answered determined.

«Haven’t you just said he defeated fifty people alone? How can a level two be able to it?» Mikoto questioned finally talking again after quietly observing the situation.

«How can you not realize it… Onee-sama… I know you’re a stubborn one but this is too much! That’s what his power does! He sets up deceits in our mind! Just think about it! First the fifty terrorists’ story, then he assaulted Saten today and made her think she actually got saved by him and eventually he’s now trying to make us think he is the strongest! Come on, this is ridiculous! The match starts now!»

Her friends weren’t able to stop her as Kuroko was already running toward her opponent who, meanwhile, was laughing because of the unique assumption the girl made on his ability; Kuroko pretended to hit him with a punch coming from the right, but she immediately teleported on the left, now hitting for below. Fran parried that without any problems and without moving; Kuroko was shocked and then backed off teleporting. It was a random shot, pure luck and intuition, she thought. It was probably all thanks to the Judgment training if her rival knew some defence stances.

Kuroko tried attacking once again, this time with a frontal kick that changed into an hit from behind due to her teleportation. He is mine, she thought; but even if it was a back attack, Fran’s right arm stopped it then he grabbed the girl’s leg and threw her away. She stabilized the fall with the help of her power and she landed safely but scrambling in fatigue, maybe because she was clueless about what were her mistakes and why she couldn’t afford to hit him.

«How is it possible…? None of my attacks were remotely useful and I almost failed into the ground… I have to change my strategy! With this one hit it will be over: I will touch him and teleport him with his head upside down! Victory will be mine!» Kuroko thought, and went back on offence.

She teleported recklessly a few centimetres from Fran and tried to grab him but the boy bounced backwords and dodged her grasp; Kuroko tried countless times but her opponent kept dancing away from her, always watching on his phone and never talking.

Kuroko teleported as far as she could from Fran. «I get it now… I was completely wrong… and misunderstood his power! It’s obviously something connected to telepathy and because of him being low level it should be something really limited! Sure! He should not be able to read my mind but probably he is able to predict my next move… that’s how he defeated all those people alone, they were all ability-less after all… then there’s only one thing I have to do!» Kuroko thought as she was going to use her underskirt hidden needles; she was not going to use them for real, but if Fran was able to predict her moves that would surely trigger something on him like “you’re cheating” or “you said weapons were not allowed”. But nothing actually happened. Several minutes passed and Kuroko still had the intention to throw the needles while Fran wasn’t even looking toward her, smiling no stop.

«Just give up and begone, third string.» Fran said coldly, turning back in order to leave.

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back; Kuroko stopped caring about discovering what his power was. She was too furious to calm down and she was really going to throw him the needles just to see if and how he could have defended himself from that attack but a mighty roar released the freezing tension of the fight.

«Ehi, you! What the hell is happening here? Fighting around a park? Luckily people leave on this hour, but… you sure are going to stop right now! Huh, but it’s you Fran!» it was Yomikawa, who just finished her patrolling duty and was going to restore her energies eating at her favourite food stand.

«Nothing to see here, Yomikawa-sama. It was only some goo’old sparring between Judgment members. I was a bit disappointed, for sure, but at least they should have learnt something.» Fran said, cramming his earphones away.

«Yo… you guys can’t just use your power just because you can! You are still students here and students have strict rules to follow like the curfew! Come on girls, go home!» Yomikawa ordered while telling them to leave also with hand signs; evening had arrived.

«Just tell me…» Kuroko shouted destroying the momentary quiet. «Just tell me what the f*ck your ability does! You prick!»

«Ehi! Moderation in words!» the Anti Skill woman said, upset.

«Let’s just leave, Kuroko… I apologize in her name, Yomikawa-san, she is really stressed because of arguing with this boy.» Misaka grabbed her friend’s hand and helped her moving away; Yomikawa, satisfied, made an ok sign and let them go.

«I can’t believe I got mocked this way… I was really going to hurt him there with my needles… and I’m from Judgment… I should have not even think about doing so!»

«That guy is such unbearable and it was not your fault! We’ll talk better about this after a nice shower! Come one, cheer up!»

«A shower… together?! One-sama!!! I would be lost without you!»

«Ok, maybe you don’t really need tha- EHI! Don’t touch me there, Kuroko!» and by the loud enthusiasm of Kuroko, the girls vanished on the horizon.

-

«I’m so glad you actually accepted my invite, Fran! This stand has lots of delicious food and today that Tessou wasn’t able to join I had the chance to bring you here instead!» Yomikawa claimed as she chomped her steak drinking some red wine.

«Well, cant decline on my teacher… especially if I have the honor to dine with Komoe-sensei too.» Fran said while gazing towards the pink little woman who returned him with unintelligible words due to the enormous quantity of food she was chewing.

«I like the fact you love staying around us but you are living in Academy City for over a month now and still you haven’t made any friends yet, am I right?» Yomikawa asked him.

Fran ignored the question and kept eating, while Komoe and Yomikawa looked with distress at each other.

«Damn, Yomikawa-chan. Our students are always problematic kind of guys! Eh-eh» Komoe said as she was turning completely drunk , then she resumed after a hiccup. «Even if you’re in my class, you are always by yourself both during lessons and breaks with classmates. Just try harder to interact with somebody!»

«If I decided to attend an high school is just because is an essential requirement to be part of Judgment. I can’t care less about AMR waves and personal reality’s teachings. I have not came here to play the happy and carefree student game.» Fran said, then he sipped some water while Komoe was literally crying because of his painful straightforwardness.

«Then why are you here, Fran? Now that I think about it, I never asked you.» Yomikawa questioned after turning serious and composed again.

«Well… the official reason is because they don’t need me in Italy. Honestly, in a country where people with esp power are almost none, the normal police agents are more than enough to fight crimes. Here instead, I can really make a difference by fighting other espers. Then… there is my actual reason: there is something I have to make sure and there’s someone whom I respect and I have to help at all costs. That’s all.» Fran answered, as he stood up in order to leave the meeting.

«So you’re actually a friend of this person you want to protect? You see, you have a friend after all! Eh-eh!» Komoe stated gibbering while going for more alcohol.

«Humpf… well, I don’t think she liked the first impression I gave her… but things have to go this way for now. Maybe one day we…» Fran said blushing on the sidelines so that nobody would hear, then he started walking away but before letting him go, Yomikawa pulled him from his coat’s sleeve and stopped him.

«Meeting people, uh… You like it or not, I have this signed ordinance that requests your specific collaboration. Maybe you’ll make your first friend tomorrow, who knows!» Yomikawa threw him a letter and Fran was barely able to catch it before it flew away.

«An essential-classified order directed to a nominative Judgment member? It is really difficult to obtain the permission to get this through, it will surely be something really import-» Fran stopped talking after he read what the letter was saying, he disposed of the paper and left.

«What were you saying? Ah, he left already… whatever, Chef! Make it double!» Yomikawa happily ordered as she toasted with the cheerful Komoe.

«“I kindly request thy help in order to buy a piece of cake for my grandma from a famous confectionery in a dangerous street of Gakuen Toshi”… applicant: Misaki Shokuhou. It is completely normal that an essential signed order was granted to fulfil this one peculiar request. Yea, this is fine, such a classic situation. That’s it, Mental Out… Judgment Fran-san is going to teach you an important lesson.»

Thx to eleuphii for the amazing art!


	3. Trust Service Provider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> -This story is written on this time line: after the Railgun Daihasei festival (with everything canon happened before).  
> -Everything that happens in this story disregards what happens after the festival in the canon novel and is written without knowing it.  
> -I will post a chapter weekly (friday) so stay tuned :D

The Tokiwadai is one of the most renowned and refined schools of the whole city, reserved for high level esper female students only; the educational establishment is also surrounded by an elegant square where there are all kinds of shops, cafes and many others sumptuousness only residents can benefit from.

This time, Fran had a special permission in order to meet Misaki Shokuhou within this small noble area but, apparently, there was no need to show it at the reception.

«Queen in waiting you at this address. Please, go ahead.» the doorman said acting suspect and aloof, while opening the gate and delivering a piece of paper to the boy.

Fran followed the indicated path, trying to ignore the prying eyes of the students around him; to see a male over there was pretty uncommon, especially one like Fran who was wearing his usual long unbuttoned grey coat which showed a black tank top shirt underneath that was so thick it looked like a leather armor. The Judgment band on his arm, this time the green classic one, was increasing the rumors too.

«I’m really starting to feel uncomfortable here… not to mention that I could even meet those little girls and I’m not in the mood for arguing with Shirai Kuroko this early on the morning.» it was half past eleven A.M; Fran was a night owl and for this reason waking up any time of the morning before noon was too early for him, especially if he had to lose some sleep during weekend.

The Judgment boy reached quickly his destination and saw the place was completely empty and there was a waiter alone welcoming him on the front door and inviting him to enter, without talking.

The only table taken was the one Misaki was sitting at, with her legs crossed she was enjoying an hot cup of tea.

«So, this is where the fun starts.» Fran thought excited, he sat down comfortably and began to speak to the girl in front of him.

«Shokuhou… Misaki-san? You’re the one who asked Judgment’s assistance?» Fran asked, disturbed by the creepy silence in the room.

Misaki smiled to him and took her remote out of her purse, she aimed it towards Fran and answered him: «I’m going to need a lot of assistance, yeah! Don’t disappoint me, sweety! ♥» so she pressed a button; they both looked at each other straight in the eyes for about a minute, then Fran turned around like to check what was behind him and resumed his speech.

«Am I missing a Tv behind me or… is this a teenagers’ way of greeting? Is it new? You have to forgive me, I was not aware about this… I am kind of a boomer on those subjects.» Fran exclaimed, trying not to catch Misaki’s eyes.

«Huh, what is happening here? This is really odd… Come on! Just work!» Misaki kept pressing the buttons on her remote towards Fran but with no results and this caused her to panic even more.

«Is it not working? Have you tried patting on the batteries? It usually works!» Fran recommended acting caring.

«Sure! The never failing batteries technique! Thank y- Wait! What am I even saying?! This have nothing to do with batteries! How is this even possible?! What am I doing wrong?» The sad girl said as she wildly waved her remote around.

«So… you’ll just change the batteries later. Now I need some explanations.» Fran said, whit unexpected seriousness, trying to catch the girl’s attention. «Judgment always welcomes students in need but… your request seems, how can I say, quite peculiar. Not only is qualified as an essential request even if the mission does not seem to be it too… but it also requires my specific presence. What I mean is… these cakes for your grandma do not seem that big of a deal. I can be wrong, so, can you tell me more, please?»

Misaki was too much focused on the fact her ability was not working and she wasn’t listening to a word. She turned to check if her power was still usable on the waiter she was mind controlling from the start and she had the confirm she asked for: apparently, that boy was the only one nearby on which Mental out was ineffective.

«Oh no! My stomach is hurting a lot! It must have been the croissant I had some minutes ago! You have to pardon me but I immediately need a toilet! Be right back!» Misaki ran so fast to the resting room Fran wasn’t even able to consent, with words at least.

«Ok, Shokuhou… there were plenty less embarrassing excuses but I was really getting tired of that guy’s aura! AAAH!» she shouted against her reflection on the mirror, trying to release the tension and relax; after calming down, she stopped and reflected.

«How unlucky can I be to randomly choose the only Judgment guy on which my power does not work… and what do I do now? I faked the legal procedures, I personally called out this Fran-dude because the rumors are saying he is pretty strong… he was the perfect decoy in the fight while I put my hands on that thing. I would prefer to try mind controlling another Judgment member but this would mean I have to skip to another day and if I delay the appointment they could even… no, I can’t! I have to meet them today, alone! But first… I have to get rid of the guy.» Misaki was able to quickly fix her plans and now she was completely composed and ready to go back to her seat.

«Is everything okay?» Fran asked, pointing to the restroom.

«Now yes… please, let’s not talk about this… that was really bad, I think I have to give up on going to the bakery for today. I’m sorry I made you waste your time like this, you can leave now!» Misaki said as she was faking a stomach ache as good as she could.

«My day of work was already fully assigned on your assistance, so I will wait here until you feel better. No problem!» Fran replied upright.

«WHA-…. Huh… No, I can’t do this to you. You can really leave! My grandma can wait a day or two.»

«That’s a lie!» Fran exclaimed as he furiously punched on the table and Misaki jump scared off her seat. «I repeat, you asked for an essential classified request and this means that your grandma enjoying her delicious cake comes above all! Are you going to disappoint your grandma’s hope just because of a simple stomach ache? Come on, do it for her! Let’s go now!» Fran grasped Misaki form her arm and forced her out of the café while the girl tried pointlessly to fight back, eventually giving up.

«O-ok, we are going! Jeez! But if I’m feeling bad again don’t tell me I did not-»

«In that case, I will carry you on my arms to the nearest toilet. I’ll take the risk…» blushing and embarrassed, Fran interrupted Misaki.

«The risk… of wha-? HUH… ok, I’m done. I’m actually going to not think about it so I’ll get better soon! So, let’s go. If we are going to that bakery, we need to go on this bus…» Misaki said, after turning completely red because of understanding what Fran meant when he said “the risk”.

The duo waited about ten minutes until the vehicle reached the bus stop, then they got on it and chose to occupy its last seats ; Misaki went on the windowed side and kept her eyes on the outside.

«This is so unlucky! Too unlucky! If only I could have sent him away with a button I would have not bare all this pointless embarrassment! Not only he is immune to my mind control, he also is a weirdo! Please… do everything but don’t talk to me again… I’m so done already…» Misaki thought, praying with her hands crossed.

«So, why does your grandma need the cakes from this bakery in particular?» Fran asked to the girl.

«Have you not listened what I said to you?!» Misaki shouted, but then she realized she was thinking out loud.

«Really? You already told me? i don’t think I missed a word you said.»

«Well, you are wrong! You probably weren’t paying attention, after all… maybe. By the way, it’s because they are like pharmaceutical sweets or something like that…» Misaki answered with the first reliable lie she came up to.

«I’ve never heard of this… it seems odd even for Gakuen Toshi. Then why such an important bakery is settled around a nasty part of the city and, also, are we there yet?» Fran’s questions were as heavy as boulders for Misaki and her patience was reaching the limit.

«Enough! You will see when we arrive! Now… please be quiet I’m trying to concentrate on bearing my stomach ache! Stop interrupting my meditation!» She said, and turned again towards the window as Fran let out a deep sigh.

Misaki was impatient and flustered, but even in this hard condition she was able to build up a plan to solve her stress; The bus was getting full of passengers and next stop was nearby an elementary school.

«We arrived! Let’s get off the bus!» She said quickly leaving the bus, then Fran followed on the heels.

«On no! How can it be! I forgot my purse on the sit! Be right back, I’m going to pick it up!» Misaki faked her way on the bus again. She really did leave the purse, but she did that on purpose; as sneaky as possible, hidden behind the passengers going up and down from the bus, she mind controlled a pair of kids near to the bus stop in order to make them cry and ask for help.

«Are you kids alright?!» Fran asked, but the kids were not answering and they kept pulling him away from the bus which, meanwhile, was already on the road, leaving.

«That’s awesome! I really did it! I’m the prettiest, curviest and overall the smartest girl ever! I knew a Judgment guy wouldn’t hesitate helping a bunch of kids in need! Absolute Victory! Ahahahah!» Misaki was so satisfied and happy she didn’t immediately realize everyone on the bus was spectating her triumphant monologue; she didn’t wait a moment to remove that part form their memory, so she could easily enjoy the rest of the ride.

«Ok, now… I can finally go where I have to be.» Misaki left the bus and caught a taxi, actually, a taxi driver and made him bring her to a peculiar outskirts district, with elegant and sumptuous mansions.

«Should be this one. I’m slightly late, but I don’t think they will mind.» Misaki rang the giant’s gate bell and the entrance immediately opened without anyone talking at the intercom; after an uphill climb, she got to a stylish Japanese dwelling whose sliding doors were opened by a group of people wearing kimonos, ready to welcome the guest.

«This way, please. My master was waiting you.» said someone who seemed to be a servant, then he led Misaki to a tiny room with seat pillows and a coffee table; a fifty-years looking man was sitting in front of her and he was wearing a classing Japanese kimono too.

Misaki got comfortable on the pillow and began to talk. «Nice to meet you, Mitsuki-san. Do I need to tell you why I’m here? I need to see the carp going upriver.»

«Huh, I see… Since you know the secret words, you should be the young lady I spoke about business with on the phone.» the man answered while sipping his water. «You want that piece of junk my wife found.»

«Exactly.» The girl exclaimed. «I’m down paying the money you requested for that shard of the Tree Diagram you possess.»

«Really nice. Just give me the money and we will be glad to hand it to you. This is the key of the lock sealing the safe behind me. That thing is in there.» the man stated, then he dropped the key on the table.

«Of course… I just have the money right here in th-» Misaki reached the inside of her purse but got immediately stopped and immobilized by a guy behind her.

«What does this treatment mean?!» Misaki asked taken aback.

«I don’t understand if you are really confident in your power or you’re just too stupid. Maybe the second one, due to your pretty long blond hair!» Mitsuki said as violently stepping on her head. «We are level zero, yes… but we don’t need level to notice that little purse is not wide enough to contain five hundred millions yen.» as hearing those words, Misaki realized she made a terrible technical mistake; Because of her misadventure with Fran, she forgot to change her purse with something she could have used to fake the amount of money in order to hide her remote in it too. She was now in big troubles, as the thugs stole her purse and emptied it in the trash can. «Come on… don’t give me that face. We already knew who you were from the start. Misaki Shokuhou, also known as Mental out, the mind controlling level five! Do you really think we would have let you come here and use your powers like complete dumbasses? You were followed since you set foot into the mansion and I ordered my boys to shoot you immediately if your hands got near your purse. You should consider yourself lucky to be still alive because you were planning to use you power against me only… I can confirm, you really are a stupid woman to come in a place like this without a bodyguard! But don’t worry… before being Skill Outs, we are gentlemen! My boys will help you relax with some massages… do what you want, then make her vanish. I would like to participate to the feast, but I’m married now and she could get jealous… ehehehe.» the man left the room and his three thugs surrounded Misaki; they ripped her uniform and skirt off, then they cut off her brassiere and started smelling her skin.

Misaki was going to cry, as she never experienced such impotence against a group of horny perverts; she didn’t want this to be her first time, obviously.

«Tokiwadai quality is warranty! They are not only powerful, are they?» Said the horniest one of them.

«What kind of level five needs a stupid remote to use her power? This is so ridiculous! Ahahaha! I think you will hold a new “remote” today, dear… you want to touch my controller, maybe? Ihihih!» said grossly another one.

Misaki got gabbed and tied up to prevent her screams while the aggressors started taking their clothes off, but a loud noise interrupted them; their boss ran into the room and ordered the almost naked men to join their colleagues to help them in the main room.

«You, get over here! They won’t find you!» Mitsuki pulled Misaki into the closet where usually Japanese people have their bed in; He locked her in just in time, as a shadow got behind him. The scared man knelt down while Misaki, now completely scared, could only hear what was happening outside her cage.

«W-who are you? Why are you raiding my house? You’re a Judgment student who assaulted my house and knocked out my people without permission! How dare you?!» Mitsuki asked outraged.

«Actually, I have an ordinance. An essential qualified one that assigned me to spend my whole day in order to assist the person in that closet. I will now make you move, not gently.» the man’s scream was the last thing Misaki heard before seeing Fran opening the closet and freeing her from the duct tape and the rope.

«You… how the hell are you here?! I never mentioned I was going here!» Misaki roared, breathing hardly and hiding her nudes.

«I kept chasing you this whole time, as requested from the Judgment order. I always follow the rules… Actually, it was you who got to the wrong address. This does not seem to be a bakery to me.» Fran exclaimed sarcastically, then he fully covered Misaki with his wide coat.

«You don’t need to pretend to be a good guy! You already saw me naked, right? Why are you giving me this now?» Misaki asked, as she was taking off Fran’s coat, eventually throwing it back to him.

«Indeed, there is no hope for me now. My eyes went through such an heavenly vision I don’t think I will be able to see again. This is the reason I prefer you to put some clothes on now, or you want to show off your body to everyone on the way home? You really want to get back to your dorm completely naked?» the boy asked, offering her his coat once again.

«That’s a good point… for someone who is a stalker.» Misaki accepted and covered herself in a sigh.

«You got into this mess just for this thing? Tell me more about this stuff.» Fran had already taken the key and opened the safe, finding a tiny briefcase.

«Ehy, gimme that! That’s not Judgment business!» Misaki said as she raised her arm in agitation trying to reach the height of Fran and grabbing the item. «Please, this is really important to me!» she claimed, but Fran wasn’t going to let her take the briefcase.

«I’m keeping that for now, you will explain me why do you want it so much later. I called the Anti-skill and they will take care of those fainted men soon. Let’s leave out through the back of the mansion, we could find more bad guys on the main exit.» Fran suggested, and Misaki nodded choiceless.

The back of the house was a huge outdoor courtyard full of ponds with craps and bamboo canes, typical Japanese noble-looking; once they went through it, they could see the second exit of the mansion. Fran crossed first the bridge on the biggest pond while Misaki was following him on a tired pace, exhausted due to the bizarre and stressful day she had. She started thinking she should have apologized to him about lying on where she was planning to go, especially because Fran was keeping the item she craved and she had to sympathize with him in order to recover the piece of the Tree Diagram before it got in wrong hands again.

But in the exact moment Misaki was going to open her mouth, Fran grabbed her from the coat she was wearing and threw her as far as he could from the bridge, almost on the starting point.

«Can I ask what is wrong with you?! You just randomly throw people away now?!» Misaki furiously asked as she was stroking her sore lower back.

A compressed water beam from the underwater of the pond successfully hit Fran on his left shoulder, burning and cutting it until it bled.

«I see… you two little brats are trying to run away with my treasure, aren’t you?» a strident female voice echoed in all the yard while countless blood drops were falling from Fran’s arm Into the clean water.

«That one was just a warning shot… leave the briefcase on the bridge and I won’t be forced to kill you, perhaps…» said again the mysterious lady, she seemed to be a young woman but still older than them.

«Fran-san… how did you know someone was nearby?» Misaki asked hesitant, after realizing why she got thrown away like that by her partner.

«Thanks to my ability I noticed her in time and I dodged her attack. That was anything but a warning shot, she was aiming vitals...» Said Fran while checking the laceration with the hand that was not holding the item.

The water below the bridge began boiling and a second beam was shot toward Fran who, this time, fully dodged the attack.

«Water Blade, this is my esp power.» the woman claimed «By increasing water’s pressure and temperature I can shoot out those corruptive geysers. I’m classified as a level three only just because I can’t create water by myself and I need to use it from sources… But since you chose this path, the great lady Mitsuki-sama won’t let you get away! I welcome you in my arena, where I am unbeatable!»

«Why Skill Outs and esper collaborate now?! This is really bad!» Misaki said in a cold sweat.

«This artificial yard was created to trap anyone who could defeat her Skill Outs’ barrier, her husband included. She attracts here customers and businessmen to fake a deal and then steals the reward from their dead bodies once they visit this backyard… this is an actual death theatre, huh!» Fran said smirking.

«Knowing this won’t make you immune by my attacks! Give me that Tree Diagram piece! With that junk I will be the most important woman of the country and no one will ever dare mocking me!» once again, a new hot water beam travelled toward Fran who couldn’t dodge completely and got cut on the cheek.

«Now I understand… why everybody wants this. That’s the super computer which got destroyed in space some time ago. This changes everything… Yo, catch!» Fran quickly threw the briefcase to Misaki, who efficiently caught it in air.

«Wait! What are you doing?! Now I will be the target of the water beams!» Misaki said frightened as she hid the briefcase under the borrowed coat.

«Don’t worry. She won’t attack you because she can’t.» Fran said while cleaning the blood from his face.

«Curse you…! Don’t handle that piece so violently!» Lady Mitsuki shouted hysteric.

«She is not a level three only because she can’t materialize water for herself, but also because she has poor range. It’s really easy to notice since she attacked me so many times by now: the water beams lose power as soon as they leave the source of water and they need to stick to it to be shot. From the moment I threw you off the bridge, you already was completely safe. She didn’t care since it was me who got the Tree Diagram, but what will she do now you have it? Misaki-san! Just leave, now!» Fran said, pointing to the path they came from.

«What? Are you really telling me to run with the item?» Misaki asked surprised.

«Exactly. Just go back to the main entrance and escape from there. Anti Skill will probably be near since I called them for a while now. Even if you’ll find more Skill Outs, they are always easier to manage than this esper.» the boy explained in detail.

«Wait… and what about you?» Misaki asked worried.

«I will prevent her from following you staying here dodging her attacks until Anti Skill comes to me helping.» Fran answered, as he went on guard scanning the environment surrounding him.

«You damn brats! I’m done with you chatting! This is the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard! I will kill you immediately with next attack and then I’ll go taking back my treasure! Prepare to die!» the woman, clearly upset, was charging her final attack as water seemed to get hotter than ever.

«You’re wrong, buddy. I will dodge so many attacks that my friend will have enough time travel around the entire globe twice! Now go, Misaki-san! Don’t waste more time!» Fran gazed Misaki straight in her eyes to give her determination, then he prepared himself for the fight.

Misaki ran towards the path Fran pointed her but she stopped after few step, thinking. «If his power’s only use is to locate enemies nearby, how is he going to survive those attacks. Wait, why do I even care… I don’t know him. If I dies and I get away, it was his choice and an absolute win for me, I would be alive. I have the Tree Diagram and I can escape easily… but is the range thingy true? Am I sure I can’t be attacked?» the girl was so deep In thought she couldn’t move due to the anxiety; she tried to reach her remote in her purse, but then she realized she hadn’t both of them and that was just a reflex due to her habits. «This is so bad… if only I had use of my ability I could have helped, or better, I could have read what’s in his mind. Does he really have a plan? Is he using me? Is he… saving me? Can I really trust h-»

«Just stop.» the cold bold words of Fran pierced into the deep thinking of Misaki who turned towards him to listen what he wanted to say. «Just stop feeling the need to check someone’s intention to know if you can trust them or not! Mental Out! Just trust me already! GO AWAY FROM HERE!» Fran hit the girl’s weak spot with his words, he spotlighted all the insecurities that Misaki can easily hide and ignore thanks to her convenient ability.

«You knew who I was… form the start? So…» Misaki wanted to talk to him so much, but the angry “begone” gaze coming from Fran both made her scared and determined to run away as fast as she could; she decided she can trust him.

«You annoying kids! That thing is mine! MINE ONLY!» as the frightening roar of the lady was heard, a group of water beams raised from the pond but they were not aiming to Fran, instead, the created a dangerous laser barrier that cut the bridge in half, preventing completely Fran form following Misaki; from the bamboo forest, lady Mitsuki showed herself with a wild aggressive jump towards Misaki. She was a very long haired viper-looking woman who was wearing a gorgeous red kimono; she was wielding a fighting dagger, ready to stab Misaki who, blindsided and frightened, couldn’t gather any energy to dodge or run away.

The dagger was just about to stab her in the chest, but something huge and resistant broke the blade by the impact; from below the coat’s shadow Misaki was wearing, a long black centipede popped up blocking the attack and then chomping with his fangs on the lady’s neck, eventually throwing her away.

«What is this gross thing?! Help meeeeee!» Misaki yelled terrified, now fearing the giant insect much more than the armed lady.

The great hot water barrier lost its effect and Fran could reach her enemy now, facing her directly.

“Why there is a giant maggot here?! It was you, you brat!» The lady said as she stood up, recovering from the blow.

«Shadow Crafter. My esper ability makes me able to use shadows to materialize any type of thing I can imagine, also acquiring their physical characteristics. For example, this insect’s exoskeleton is harder than iron due to his unnatural size. It seems like my worm was a good decoy to fish out of the pond a carp like you! I knew you couldn’t let the tree Diagram’s piece get out of the mansion so I crafted the shadow produced by my coat, which was settled to protect Misaki-san for any attack anyways. There is no way you can get pass this coat-sized centipede of mine!» Fran stated as the centipede stood still in defence of Misaki.

«Now I understand how you realized I was hidden inside the yard… you sensed my shadow!» the woman said gritting her teeth in anger.

«Yeah, but there were too many shadow sources in the yard and I can’t materialize objects from the living beings’ shadows, therefore all those plants and bamboo were only a nuisance! I needed you to find a reason to show yourself and eventually use that chance to strike you down! I’m glad it worked. Now, as Judgment, I will deliver your deserved punishment.» Exclaimed Fran, while pointing menacing to his judgment armband.

«Wait, you essentially said I was the bait the whole time! You weren’t saving me at all?! I even trusted you in the end… you are a-»

«Yeah, you really did trust me. That was our only win condition. Thank you, Misaki-san.» Fran interrupted Misaki’s insults and the girl, embarrassed by his unexpected kind and grateful attitude, blushed and silenced; a twisted and annoying laugh ruined that heart-warming moment.

«Winning? You still talking about winning?! I am still here, your attack just made me a little dizzy and nothing more! I will not let you go with my tree Diagram! It’s mine only!» The woman stood on guard and hid her hands inside of the kimono.

«You are right, it’s time to end this.» Fran opened his hand towards his own shadow, which muted into a long ready to be wielded katana. «This environment is so classic that there’s no better weapon than a katana to finish you off!» Fran grabbed it and assumed a low attack stance.

«As I said, I can’t materialize water… but a true noble woman like me always finds a way to make up for her weak points! Die!» Lady Mitsuki revealed her trump card: she was hiding two water bottles that were immediately thrown against the hapless Fran; by her ability, they would have turned into impossible to dodge rotating blades due to their size and speed but, unaccountably, nothing happened and the bottles bounced on the boy’s head and chest.

«What is happening?! My power did not work? Impossible!» the woman yelled so frustrated she was biting her lips until they bled.

«Huh, yours too? My ability didn’t work today, too. Maybe it’s the weather. Should we contact the technical support?» defused Misaki, sending her a blink of mercy.

«You little b*tch! Don’t you dare making fun of me! I’ll kill you with my bare hands!» the woman turned angry toward Misaki, but that was her biggest mistake as Fran had quickly reached her face and impaled her chest with a katana lunge; with equal violence, he pulled the blade off the body and slowly backed off.

Lady Mitsuki, completely panicking and crying, touched her chest and then look down on her hands: there was no trace of blood or wounds; At first the woman rejoiced but, as soon as she tried to look up, she was already on the ground, paralyzed and seeing no more.

«My attacks do not make you bleed, but they directly drain my opponent’s vital force. It’s like I’m stabbing your soul instead of your body, let’s put it like that… They are much more powerful against normal people because they have an additional effect on esper: they interfere with their track of their own personal reality and make them abilityless for a bunch of minutes depending on the body part I strike.» Fran exclaimed while his own shadow was morphing into a second centipede warping around him.

«My previous insect’s bite not only gave you “ a little dizzy”, but also nullified your power for the time I needed to defeat you easily. Next time, you better study more entomology because this is not a giant maggot but a gorgeous scolopendra! The strongest creature in the vessel! Preserve this memory clear in your mind while you stay in jail! Goodbye!» the centipede bit her once again and the helpless woman fully fainted.

«Amazing… I’ve never thought an ability like this one existed… It also reminds me the nullifying right arm power of a friend of mine… Yet, you two are completely different.» Misaki thought, surprised and satisfied of the battle results; but when she thought better on the boy’s words and completed her mind puzzle, she got so angry she grasped the boy from the edge of his tank top shirt.

«Wait a minute, it was YOU the whole time! Now it’s all clear! You already knew I was Metal Out and you negated my powers when we met in the café, but HOW did I not notice? Tell me, IMMEDIATELY!» Misaki was ballistic and wanted all of the answers now; Fran nodded and told her he would talk if she left the grip on his shirt.

«Yeah… of course it was me. I made a micro centipede crawl onto you from beneath your skirt when I sat in front of you. The insect bit your neck every time you tried to use your remote on me and due to the size of his bite, you did not feel anything beside the loss of powers. The vitality drain is really strong on level zeros and weaker on espers but I can make them abilityless for seconds even with a little needle if I hit the right spots. That’s how I made at least myself immune to your mind control.» Fran explained proudly.

«Yuck! So gross! Is it gone now? Right?!» the girl asked, not sure to want to hear the answer.

«The moment you left me off the bus I lost my range of effectiveness and the shadow vanished, so yes.»

«But why did you do that? If you had let me mind control you we would have destroyed this cove in a second. I would have not make you hurt, I just wanted to use a Judgment member in order to make this seem to be a police operation to recover some stolen goods…»

«You lied to me with that stupid thing of the cake for your grandma and you have the guts to come here and say “why did you not just let me control you”? You think somebody would be ok to do something against his will? To be mind controlled? You really think somebody would gladly accept to lose his consciousness? You sure does not seem to be an evil person, nor someone who would make terrible use of her own power, but this does not allow you to do everything that pleases you!»

«You don’t understand… people in this city always try to use and manipulate us and you, who just got here, have no idea of what they are capable of. I can’t engage with someone without knowing what are his intentions… therefore, I need to see in their mind before!»

«Yet, you felt that now. You felt the sweet sensation of relying on someone who managed to fulfil your expectation. You trusted me because you felt you could count on me, because I proved to you I was on your side and not because you have read on my mind what I was thinking. Did it felt good? Don’t you want to try this with another person? Another time?» Misaki lowered her sight, thinking about Fran words.

«Take this. Apparently, this seems to be the only way out of your problems for you.» Fran took the girl’s remote out of one of his pockets and gave it friendly to Misaki; she grabbed it with both hands and approached it to her face.

«With one touch, I could just remove every single thing of today from your memory, about seeing me naked, and the Tree Diagram… But I guess I’ll do it later….» Misaki turned around, trying to hide the fact she was lying; for the first time, she really didn’t want to use her power on someone.

«You can keep it. That piece of junk, I mean.» he said.

«Wait…what?» Misaki was literally going to accept the fact she had to yield the item to Fran, but his statement impressed her.

«As you said, topsides of Gakuen Toshi are our worst enemy. The use the AntiSkill and Judgment without shame. If I leave that thing to Yomikawa, she would probably be forcde to deliver it to someone important and the piece would be again in the hands of some businessman with bad intentions. What about you, why do you want it?» Fran asked.

«I will destroy it, so none will ever be able to know this additional piece existed. Too many suffered due to this computer’s calculations…» Misaki answered, clenching her fists.

«Yea… I would have not come to a better decision. Now, let’s leave. I already hear the Anti Skill sirens. Hide the briefcase in my coat’s pocket, so I’ll take it back when they give you something to wear and there will be no way they will find it on you. I will hand it to you back when they are not watching.» Fran said, and began to walk towards the exit.

Misaki stood still for a moment, watching the boy walking away; she raised her arm and aimed her remote to his head.

«Maybe… just the scenes where I’m naked… everything else… can remain…» but she couldn’t press the button.


	4. Cloudy Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> -This story is written on this time line: after the Railgun Daihasei festival (with everything canon happened before).  
> -Everything that happens in this story disregards what happens after the festival in the canon novel and is written without knowing it.  
> -I will post a chapter weekly (friday) so stay tuned :D

In Academy City, schools are not simple general knowledge courses but teach students how to develop their powers by showing them all of the hidden mind processes behind the esp ability; Komoe is one of the teachers specialized in the theoretical parts, but most of students tend not to take her seriously due to her tiny looks. Fran wasn’t one of them, he wouldn’t be interested in lessons even if the teacher was the principal himself; the only reason he was attending the second year of high school was to preserve his status of Judgment member.

«That’s all for this week! See you on weekend for the high school male competitive event! Do your best and join every competition you can!» Komoe said smiling as she let students leaving the class; afternoon lesson was over, also the sun was setting faster day after day.

«Ehy! Fran-chan! You wait here for a moment!» urged the little one, pulling the boy form his sleeve. «How’s the wound on the shoulder doing?» she asked in worry.

«That was nothing, Komoe-sensei. It’s already a week old, I don’t feel pain anymore.» Fran answered quickly, trying to sneak out of there.

«That’s nice! Then you can join any competition!» Komoe said, blocking his way out.

«I can’t care less about that stupid event. I’m just coming as Judgment to check everything will be in order. See you there.» Fran freed himself from the teacher’s grasp and finally left the class.

«There’s no need for that. You could just try to enjoy school life for once.» Yomikawa was right next to the exit and she heard everything.

«What do you mean?» Fran asked as he turned towards her.

«This event is taken here in Gakuen Toshi, sure, but it was not the city that organized it. Two big companies created it some years ago in order to obtain a bunch of sponsorships and advertisement. Indeed, it’s the only event that can afford real straightforward battles between espers. You know what that means? They already got private security taking care of the surveillance. It seems like not even Anti Skill is needed.» Yomikawa explained in details.

«The fact our help is not requested doesn’t mean we can’t be there. Students will still prefer relying on Judgment instead of some underpaid random guard.» the boy answered with determination.

«Uff… and there it goes my daily try. Whatever, let’s go Komoe! Today we dine and shine!» Yomikawa sighed and crossed away from the corridor together with her tiny friend.

Next morning came quickly; the event would have lasted the entire weekend form 8 A.M to 6 P.M. both days. Fran was forced to wear his school’s white track suit because, even if he would have not joined any competition, the policy requested every student from the four high schools that took part to the event to wear their own gym uniform.

A huge stadium had been set up for the occasion complete with forum, first class seats and surrounded by stands with food and accessories. The entrance was reserved to important guests or to who assured his seat buying the ticket; the line to buy it on the last moment was never ending but, luckily, Fran had a special pass that let students enter the stadium from a different entrance.

Fran joined the inside of the stadium and went to the field’s limit, leaning with his shoulders on the bleachers’ wall; every school had a reserved zone where students could see and cheer their classmates while normal spectators were huddled in the forum. Obviously, such an important event could have not lacked of luxury seats in the front row, where really important guests and families of who organized the competition were sitting comfortable on their armchairs.

«You can stop thanking me now, girls! For your number one friend, Kongou Mitsuko, was so easy to find the best seats of the whole event! As you all know, my family is really respectable!» she stated, aiming her fancy fan towards Misaka and Kuroko, while Wannai e Awatsuki were endlessly clapping for her.

«What a pity we couldn’t get enough seats for Saten and Uhiaru too…» Mikoto said sighing.

«That’s not a problem, Onee-sama! You could sit on me… and Saten and Uhiaru could share the other seat…» Kuroko said with her mouth watering.

«You wish, Kuroko… whatever! Let’s see them later on lunch then!» Mikoto replied as she ferociously pinched her pervert roommate’s cheek.

«Ok, I give up! Onee-sama! Let go, please… oh, I’m safe. By the way… who is this girl next to us, Kongou-san?» Kuroko asked while with one hand she was stroking her painful cheek and with the other one pointing to a tiny girl with long smooth silver hair who was sitting next to Kongou.

«What am I hearing?! Shirai-san… are you telling me you never knew the daughter of the famous stylist Ayuzawa?!» the girl asked in shock, aiming his fan to the new character this time; she was wearing the Tokiwadai uniform too and once she looked up, it was noticeable she had light blue eyes.

«N-nice to meet you all… I’m from the same dorm as Kongou-san.» The girl answered hastily, she seemed to be very shy.

«Her mother is the owner of the company that manages the distribution of all school uniforms in Gakuen Toshi! Do you know what this means? Her family is almost as important as mine! Oh-oh-ho!» Kongou exclaimed superb.

«Almost, huh…?» Kuroko pointed out sarcastically.

The girls kept talking sweet to each other, trying to involve the newcomer in the conversation but the first competition started and the noise of the starting gun caught their attention as they stopped talking and started watching; only the shy girl, Ayuzawa, had her attention to a complete different spot: the main first class chairs, where her mother was sitting next to an elegant man.

Hours passed and so the first half of the morning , now the real heart of the event could have started; some staff men delimited a huge squared area of the competitions field with some white paint and then, an high brown haired guy with a band on his forehead and an unbuttoned white suit coat placed himself in the center of the stadium and raised a microphone.

«I’m honored to be the one who will start the most spectacular and exciting moment of today! Those white lines mark the ring on which two espers will battle with loyalty and G U T S!» He was the seventh level five Sogiita Gunha. «Let me explain the rules! Whoever wants to participate can sign up at the reception over there. Once we have at least the first two entries, their fight will start! The first one that touches the outside of the arena or gets knocked out for more than ten seconds will be considered out of the tournament! Also, and this is my favourite part, the winner will have to fight with the next challenger and so on until the time to register is over! Too powerful moves and hits that can put in danger the life of the opponent are not allowed… a qualified referee chosen by the company itself will make sure all the rules are followed but… even if one of those excessively violent hits gets shot, I will block it myself so no need to worry! The ultimate winner will get a lot of money! It will be needed an enormous quantity of G U T S to remain the last one standing, battle after battle, but I’m sure one of you guys out there will make it! Finally, I want to thank lady Ayuzawa and Tanaka-sama for making this fighting event possible for the third consecutive year and because of their ability in… in… in what? Wait what was my line? Whatever, probably thanks to their shining G U T S they pierced the heart of their friends and public! And now, I officially start the competition! Remember guys, we esper train to protect what we consider special to us, not to destroy… even if maybe I destroy a couple things sometimes! Do your best and… oh, crap! I broke the mic, I was holding it too tight because I got emotional! When exactly did I break it? Did they hear at least half of what I said?» Sogiita failed in the end, but it was a quit enjoyable speech even Fran tried to follow it till the end.

«That guy really is the way I imagined it. They say appearances can be deceptive… maybe not for him, but this stupid fight for sure. Seats are full of scientists and businessmen under cover hunting powerful espers. This event really is a legalized esp ability sale… how can people be so blind just because they are having fun?» Fran said to himself then sighed.

The reporter of the event called the first two fighters on the ring: one was a curly haired boy wearing a shirt even if the rules did not allow it and the other one was a dyed bright yellow hair one, with a piecing on his left ear and a radiant sun tattoo under his right eye; he was wearing the same as Sogiita but he had not his calm and kind looks too.

«The first match starts now! They are both level four! Tanaka Ichizo versus Harada Honzo!» the voice was heard by the speakers.

«Tanaka? Isn’t that the same name of one of the company members?» Mikoto asked.

«Exactly, Misaka-san! The guy fighting is his son and he is attending the first year in the same high school of that level five guy. And I’ll tell you more… Our friend here, Ayuzawa-san, is Tanaka’s girlfriend!» Kongou claimed proudly.

«Kongou-san… you’re embarrassing me.» intervened the called out girl, seeming more pissed than embarrassed.

«I’m a level four telekinetic… this match is already over!» the shirt guy aimed his arm towards his opponent and a strange visible aura immobilized Tanaka. «My ability is so powerful I can use it to block other people movements… now that you’re standing still, I’ll one hit you!» the boy rushed to Tanaka and hit him with a right hook but the strike was ineffective and the telekinetic backed off with his hand in pain.

«Well, I’m the level four Rock Solid. My body and the field I touch hardens like cement. I’m unbreakable!» The aura effect vanished and Tanaka, capable to move again, knocked out his opponent with a single punch.

«First match winner is Tanaka Ichizo! Amazing performance! Next challenger, on the ring!» the reporter said excited.

«Wow, your boyfriend is tough! He instantly won the first match! You should be really proud of him, Ayuzawa-san! Huh… Ayuzawa-san?» Kuroko was trying to talk with the girl, but she won’t answer. Ayuzawa had her sight lowered and was clenching her fists.

«Oh… yeah. He is quite strong…» She noticed someone asked her something and tried to answer not to be rude.

Matches were as fast as lightings and the challengers occurring were less and less; Tanaka Ichizo hadn’t taken a single hit and he kept winning as noon was coming.

«That guy likes playing the gladiator… and look his father how happy he is on his couch. What a worthless event… I’m wasting my time here when I could be visiting many labs…» Fran left his class reserved area and went outside the stadium, bored; once he got to the entrance, he noticed a flaming arguing was going on nearby the ticket office which line was now of two people only.

«I’m telling the truth! Please, believe me! You were here yesterday too, helping with the staging! Don’t you remember me?!» a panicking girl asked to a guard. She was about one and half metre tall , long shapeless black hair, actually, the hair seems to be collected in a sort of ponytail; brown eyes and bags under her eyes as large and deep as soup bowls, she was wearing dark jeans and a peculiar black hoodie on which sleeves were drawn a couple of skeletons hands doing different combination of finger signs.

«I came here yesterday to buy the ticket! I just lost it on the way here… but here’s the receipt! See?!» Apparently she wanted to join the stadium without having a ticket. «Come on, you should remember her at least?! We bought the ticket together, you know? White sister dress, light blue hair and an overload of cuteness! We both are European girls, what the fridge!» She wasn’t alone, she was with Index who was wildly getting pulled and bounced around as the proof of purchase.

«First of all, this is just a bakery receipt… second, your sister friend has her ticket unlike you. You think I can remember every single person buying a ticket during my turn? Just buy it again or find the one you “claim” to have bought. Otherwise, stop complaining and go home! You, instead, can go.» the entrance guard said annoyed as he let Index go through the gate.

«Index, where are you going?! Wait me please!» the girl begged on her knees.

«Forgive me, Elena… I’m just too hungry! There are lots of food stands over there!» the sister said, faking a sorry expression.

«Index, nooooo! Why do you have to betray me like that?! Is a Takoyaki worth more than my friendship?!» Elena exclaimed grieving due to the backstab of her friend.

«I’m from Judgment. She is with me, you can let her go.» Fran said as closing in on the guard while showing clearly his green Judgment armband.

«Judgment! I’m safe!» Elena said as she tried to climb over the security fence to enter.

«Judgment? You have no power here, just go back doing the competition and leave us work! And you, you really are pissing me off to my limits!» the guard lifted the transgressive girl and threw her off the fence, butt down.

«Ouch! I don’t deserve this… this is not fair!» Elena said punching the ground; then she felt something falling on her head and eventually on the ground. She collected it and then stood up yelling joyful. «Amazing! It’s my ticket! Thank you, Cut Meme-san! I can always count on you!» she said, as she started waving at the air behind her; literally nothing and nobody was in that direction.

Done arguing and with her precious ticket, the girl was allowed to enter and she reached Index on the other side while Fran was glaring aggressively toward the guard who didn’t respect his Judgment authority.

«Eventually, my great invisible partner Cut Meme saved the day once again! But worry not, Judgment guy, you shall be thanked as you deserved since you offered thy help to the legendary Just in Case Elena! Huh…?» completely caught up in her monologue, the girl didn’t notice Fran was already two metres away from her.

«Ehy! Wait! I’m sorry, I’ll stop! I just wanted to say thank you! Do I know you? Oooh! Is it you who sold me the ticket yesterday and you remembered me?» Elena asked trying to get the boy’s attention by knocking on his shoulders.

«Nothing like that… I just heard your accent and your name and I realized you were Italian and had something to ask you but… I already notice you are kind of… emh, how can I say…» Fran turned to her and answered, but he was not able to find a non-offensive word to describe her.

«Ah sure, you must have mistaken me with somebody else! No problem, my trusted compatriot! Now I have to go! It’s a month I’m waiting the chance to hear my Sogiita talking in public… I’m looking forward to melt to his words!» Elena exclaimed enthusiast , saving Fran the embarrassment to find right words.

«That level five guy speech? It’s over from a while now.» Fran said.

«WHAAAAT?! That’s impossible! Index said the event was starting now! Index?!» Elena yelled angry toward her friend.

«Well… food stands open on lunch time!» the little girl said with her eyes shining.

«Oh noooo, Index! Why are you so evil to me today…?» Elena fell on her knees again, this time in despair.

«I’m evil when I’m hungry, let’s go now!» Index grabbed her dying friend from the hoodie and dragged her towards the stands. «Also, I’m so mad because Touma keeps disappearing from me!» she added, as they disappeared in the crowd.

Fran shrugged and backed into the stadium to check the situation; Tanaka Ichizo was still on the ring, still unharmed; more than ten minutes passed and no challenger was occurring, the spectators began getting bored and leaving their seats.

A staff guy approached Sogiita and told him something in the ear; the boy smiled and grabbed a second microphone. «It seems like everyone G U T S except this boy’s turned off! Let’s have a deal! Go make a lunch pause and eat a lot at stands! See you later for the second part of the tournament! » he said, pointing to the food court. «Damn… I hope that Kamijou guy shows himself at least after lunch. He is the only reason I’m here.» Sogiita added without talking in the mic.

«Before this, I have an announcement to make, Sogiita-Senpai!» young Tanaka approached the boy and stole him the mic. «As you all know… my father’s company and the one of the respectable Ayuzawa-sama are in an healthy collaboration! And on the top of that, I have the honor to stand by her daughter’s side. Come here on stage, my love! Ayuzawa Akiko!» the boy pointed his finger to where Kongou and the others were sitting.

Ayuzawa tightly grabbed her chair and tried to look somewhere else but pretending not to listening was not enough; two strong looking black wearing dudes were already standing behind her, ready to escort her on the stage.

«Ehy, you two! Leave her alone! She looks clearly uncomfortable! She doesn’t want to be in the spotlight!» Misaka exclaimed threateningly, but the men ignored her completely.

«Don’t worry, girls… I will be right back. There is no need to argue with them, actually, there is no use…» Ayuzawa stood up and followed the guards till she was right next to Tanaka Ichizo.

«This pretty young lady is my girlfriend… but today, I’m aiming to level up our relationship! Time ago, when I was still in middle school, my dream was to show off my capacity during the Ayuzawa’s family event! Not only I’m having the opportunity to do it right now… but the generous Ayuzawa-sama promised her daughter’s hand in marriage if I can manage to win the tournament! Yeah, rejoice! We soon will be married because victory is surely going to be mine!» Tanaka, fiercely, revealed the true reason he was tryharding in the tournament while the young Ayuzawa became petrified, discovering with such candor her mother’s unfair scheming she wasn’t aware of.

«This girl really is shy! We know each other since we were little kids! Don’t mind her embarrassment, that’s one of her qualities and also her unique way to thank you for being here!» Tanaka added as she stroked his girl’s hair with one hand, and waving to the public with the other; then Sogiita took his mic back.

«What an amazing turn of events! I’m really happy for you, my kohai! Tanaka-kun is still on the first year but I can already consider him one of the big boys of my high school! I wish you a future full of love and G U T S! And now… let’s all get some food!» yelled Sogiita, heavily patting the boy’s shoulder; Ayuzawa, instead, was shaking with her sight lowered to the ground.

«How stupid can that Sogiita guy be to not see that relationship will have everything but love… that girl is paler than that strange Italian one on the entrance. Well, my compliments to who understands how rich families mind work…» Fran facepalmed and left the stadium in direction to the food stands.

He decided to go for some cheap sushi since he was now in Japan and he never had the chance to try some of the “street food” kind; while he was fully enjoying his meal, the cloudy sky cleared and his ability notified him something fishy was going on: not far from his location, behind some high bushes, he sensed the shadows of a group of five people surrounding a tiny shape who seemed to belong to a girl due to the clear shadow of her skirt. Fran sneakily reached the place and decided to eavesdrop the conversation before taking any action.

«Mother…! What does that mean?! Marriage?! You hid me your plans on purpose!» it was young Ayuzawa having an heated argument with her mother, accompanied by four guards. Lady Ayuzawa was a pretty tall night blue haired woman wearing an elegant and opulent formal dress.

«Is it really so odd for a mother to care about her daughter’s future? Tanaka-kun showed to be a valid contender, as I noticed since years ago, and it seems he won’t disappoint my expectations today.» the woman answered satisfied.

«But mother! I already told you we weren’t in need to test Tanaka-kun anymore! He is nothing for me! The letters speak for themselves… he is almost there, look! He is coming soon!» the Tokiwadai girl lent an envelope to her mother, who quickly opened it and read the letter inside; the woman closed it, gave it to one of her men who ripped it in a half and threw it in the garbage can.

«Mother?! What have you done?! Why?!» the girl rushed against the lady but her guards instantly blocked her.

«Have you ever grown up a little? Yours is just pathetic daydreaming! I promise on my honor I will make it… I will make you a respectable lady your father can be proud of! And now, bring her over here! You will seat next to me from now on and pay your respects to Tanaka-kun and his father!» her mother turned away from her and began walking back to the stadium as her guards forced the daughter to follow.

«No! Let me go! I was making some new frie- … Forgive me… all of you… especially you, Hiroshi…» the girl tried to desperately fight back but she hadn’t enough strength to overcome; the guards dragged her away and they disappeared in the crowd of people going back on their seats. Fran approached the garbage can and observed the piece of paper.

«I should be mature enough to mind my own business but… my detective instinct makes impossible to hold my curiosity back… Huh, go to hell!» Fran collected the paper from the trash and matched the two pieces of the letter in order to read it.

“My dear Akiko. My study to became an esper is finally having its results and soon I’ll be able to request to move out to Gakuen Toshi. Don’t expect to see much, I’m just a weak level two (I think one of your slaps is probably stronger than my whole power ahahahaha!). I will miss writing you letters, for sure, but isn’t maybe so much better to be able to see each other every day? I could never forget the first time I met you… I was working at this beach bar, I sold you the wrong ice cream flavour and you yelled at me for ten minutes straight! It wasn’t my fault… in the exact moment I saw the colour of your hair and your eyes I got lost in this endless blue sky and my mind completely collapsed. I fell in love, I did everything to get to know you and here we are: finally going to be together. I only have to ask you one thing: hang on out there! Neither your mother or Tanaka Ichizo will stop our feelings once I‘ll be there because I won’t let them decide for you anymore. Strong or not, we will fight them or we will leave together! You just have to help me getting enough time to be there! Please, wait me! Please, make them wait! I love you! Signed: Hasegawa Hiroshi.”

After reading the whole text, Fran closed the letter and gently left it where he found it.

«What a useless girl… he just asked one favour, one goddamnit! So, not all Tokiwadai espers are as strong and bold as the one I know… eventually, she will get what she deserves.» Fran slowly left the place and backed to the stadium entrance, where he froze instantly; he clenched his fists and watched up to the cloudy sky. «Yeah… she already got what she deserves. However… there is a boy who loves her that much and can’t do anything because he joined the party too late and no one wants to consider his feelings… at the top of that, there’s a bossy guy who will always be a step ahead of him even if he did nothing worthy to deserve it… Ehehehe… Ohy, Fran… don’t you think this crappy story sounds a little bit familiar to you…?» the boy said sarcastically to himself, but looking like he was suffering on the inside.

«The break is over! On the ring, the undefeated Tanaka Ichizo!» The reporter said excited, then the boy proudly joined the arena.

«Ehy, Kongou-san. Why Ayuzawa-san went sitting between her mother and Tanaka-san? Did we make her uncomfortable somehow?» Misaka asked, with a sad expression.

«No, not at all… to be honest, I’m clueless too… her guards did not want to talk with me. Maybe she has some important speech to do with her future father in-law!» Kongou speculated.

«Well… she didn’t seem so enthusiast of her relationship to me…» Mikoto answered doubting.

«In any case that’s not our business, Onee-sama! This could seem unfair, but those are daily problems that afflict rich and noble families still today!» Kuroko said with soft voice.

«I would have liked to help her so much… where the hell that idiot’s right arm is where it’s needed?!» Mikoto thought, resulting in her blushing apparently for no reason.

Additional ten minutes passed and no challenger were occurring; people started to get annoyed and the spectator were now half of what they were at the start of the event; basically only the students remained watching.

«I am receiving words I might have to conclude the fighting tournament now!» Sogiita said talking to the mic from the sidelines.

«As it was obvious from the start… I’m the strongest student of the high school!» Tanaka shouted on top of his lungs, raising his fist to the sky.

«Incredible announcement! Just when we were afraid to give the final verdict of the tournament, a last challenger did in time! Just a moment, I have now his data! Come on the ring… emh… mister? How do I read this? Fr…an…? Well, the new challenger on the ring, please!» the reporter said, trying to avoid to pronounce the full foreign name.

Fran crossed the white limit and joined the arena, facing Tanaka from the opposite side; the flying cameras approached them and streamed his entrance on the stadium monitor.

«Wait, is he…?» Misaka recognized him.

«THAT PRICK! That arrogant, that ruffian! It’s really him!» Kuroko recognized him too.

«Girls, do you know him?» Kongou asked curious.

«Not exactly… let’s just say “we” had an interesting argue with him.» Misaka answered, pointing her finger in embarrassment to Kuroko.

«That snake! What is he doing here? I mean… he probably attends one of those high schools but… why did join the fight? He is even wearing the Judgment armband! Damn… that guy is the typical kind who gets mad just because a random said he is stronger than him, I’m dead sure!» Kuroko exclaimed, as she slowly got calmer and went back on her seat.

«A Judgment fighter? Neat! Maybe this last fight will be a good one! I’m done battling weakling! Tell me your name!» Tanaka said, impatient to fight.

«Hasegawa Hiroshi. This is the name you need to hear from me… » The boy’s words made lady Ayuzawa nervously stand up, then she violently grabbed her daughter from her uniform collar, almost chocking her.

«How do hell does he know that name?!»


	5. Cloudy Sky Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> -This story is written on this time line: after the Railgun Daihasei festival (with everything canon happened before).  
> -Everything that happens in this story disregards what happens after the festival in the canon novel and is written without knowing it.  
> -I will post a chapter weekly (friday) so stay tuned :D

«Explain this, Akiko! What does that guy want?! And why does he know the name of that loser?! What were you planning?» the lady asked while tightening the grasp on her daughter.

«I have no idea… I don’t know him- cough… please, I can’t… breath…» the young one answered, and her mother let her go by pushing her to the ground.

«You little… how dare you lie to me?! You won’t get away with this, I’m going to-»

«That crybaby daughter of yours have nothing to do with me and I’m not even close on caring about her fate.» Fran exclaimed, interrupting the lady’s yelling and getting her attention. «Such a weak and spoiled child, who did nothing to even try to fix her life doesn’t deserve any kind of help.» Fran said and the mother, satisfied to hear such cruel words, got back comfortable on her seat watching Ayuzawa crying on the floor.

«THAT PRICK! He trash talks everything and everybody! I’m so down to go and beat him up right now!» Kuroko said in anger.

«However… I’ve still something to say.» Fran added and everyone, intrigued, listened carefully. «there is a boy out there who is waiting for you and needs someone to get him some time. He is well aware you’re capable of nothing, you lack of boldness to fight… despite knowing how worthless you are, he is still doing everything he can to end up with you… this is a feeling neither I can ignore, this is a chance he is asking and no one has the right to deprive him!» he stated with decision; lady Ayuzawa stood up fuming once again while her daughter, incredulous, was wiping her tears.

«I don’t give a damn about this tournament, about the prize and the battles… but it will be me the one who will answer to Hasegawa Hiroshi’s call of help! And I’ll do it not as Judgment… but because I decided I’ll do it!» Fran ripped off him his Judgment armband and threw it away.

«I’m kinda confused… what is even happening?» Tanaka asked, done feeling like he was completely out of the scene.

«I’ll try to explain it to someone with rocks in his head: that girl doesn’t want to stay with you and you’re just a vile who takes advantage of her impotence. Prepare to be get beaten!» Fran exclaimed, fearless taunting his opponent.

«Say it again, jerk! How dare you talk me like that?! What can you even know about us?!» Tanaka said, visibly harmed by his opponent’s words.

«Those two are swimming in G U T S! Just start the match!» Sogiita intervened, excited about the interesting clash of ideals that he was going to see.

«I’m coming! Brace yourself, you natural blondie!» Tanaka said as he assumed a fighting stance.

«Calm down, ape. The match won’t start yet.» Fran replied.

«What? Why? You peed yourself already?» Tanaka asked smirking.

«Before joining, I read carefully all of the tournament rules… and due to me being a level two I get the chance to use some accessories during the fight.»

«Wait, what?! You’re only a level two? You gotta be a living joke! After all those heartbreaking speeches we discover you’re just a random from a random garbage high school? AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!» Tanaka burst out laughing, chaining the laugh of all of his classmates and most of the public. «Listen, Hiroshi or whatever your name is… it doesn’t matter your intention or what majestic ability are you hiding… Till now, all of my opponents were at least level four also knowing what my power does, as you do too I suppose, and still they lost one hit. They all asleep on an hospital bed, you know… how can you even think you have a chance to-… Ohi! Look at me when I talk to you!» Tanaka’s mocking didn’t even reach Fran’s mind who was focused on looking up to the sky; there was too much cloud cover.

«The challenger’s request was accepted and our staff is delivering the accessories directly on the arena!» the reporter said, while Fran was checking everything he asked was in the package: his own usual long coat, immediately worn, and two medium-size umbrellas.

The spectators kept laughing even harder now they saw what Fran asked for the battle and Tanaka, who was initially concerned about his opponent’s confidence , now completely lost his will to fight seriously.

«I can understand the weather it’s not looking good, but it seems it won’t be a rainy day…» Misaka innocently assumed, while asking herself how a pair of umbrella would be useful in a fight; Kuroko, on the other hand, was one of those diehard laughers.

«What is that reckless boy doing?» next to Mikoto, Yomikawa took a seat as she said hello to the group. All of the seats, reserved one too, were now almost emptied out so everyone could have conquered his own luxurious spot without worrying about being fined or cast out.

«Yomikawa-san? Did you came here to spectate one of your student’s competition?» Misaka asked.

«Yea, I’m here for the stupid one in the arena… the stupidest one, to be clear.» Yomikawa answered with a joke.

«The only thing that prick is good at is talking. What about a real fight, huh? Does he slap his enemy with the umbrella? AHAHAHAHAHA, so funny! Finally I can see what is his useless power about! I’m looking forward to see those umbrella up on his a-» Kuroko said laughing endlessly but, once she noticed Yomikawa was there, she lowered her voice embarrassed.

«Indeed, Fran-san isn’t a fighter at all… usually he deals with enemies in a different way. I hope he has a decent plan in mind… and that it can work even if the sky’s favour is completely against him.» Yomikawa answered and Mikoto focused her thinking on her last statement, trying to understand what does the sky have to do with this whole situation.

«The contenders are ready! The match starts now!» Sogiita decreed.

«I managed to buy more time than I expected… but I still need a couple minutes!» Fran thought, watching the clouds.

The referee rung the gong and both fighters got on guard; Tanaka had his fists ready while Fran had his arms lowered with his closed umbrellas dangling, attached to his wrists by a strap.

«Since you’re too scared to do the first move, I will! I’m com-» Tanaka was on the point to dash, but Fran had already ran as far as he could from him, near to the ring borders.

«Are you running, already?! Coward!» Tanaka chased Fran for about two minutes until, with a deep powerful jump, Tanaka reached him, cutting his way out; he hardened his fist and tried to punch Fran who managed to dodge using some luck. However, The shockwave resulting from the punch hitting the ground reached him anyways and threw him on the ground; Fran stood up quickly, opened both umbrellas and wielded them in reverse: the iron shaft pointing up and the umbrella’s canopy towards the ground. The cloud were leaving and the 13. P.M sun settled his strong light on the arena.

«Huh, sure… your ultimate move: the “dumbass wielding his umbrella upside down” attack! Just quit, loser!» Tanaka rushed against Fran with his cement fist but suddenly the umbrella’s shafts turned into two huge black blades going to slash him; Tanaka hardened his feet and by anchoring himself to the ground he stopped his own dash and dodged the slash attack.

Everyone became speechless, including Tanaka, but there were no time to comment; now it was Fran who bravely rushed against his opponent who was trying his best to not get cut in a half.

Tanaka couldn’t bear seeing himself on defence for so much time and decided to take a risky attack: he hardened his arm and parried one of the two blades. Apparently, the black swords seemed to have a solid body and that was the answer Tanaka was searching for; he pushed the blade away with his cement arm, affecting Fran’s balance and leaving his face wide open. The boy then hardened his other arm too, aiming to lend a fist directly on his opponent’s nose.

That strategy seemed to be successful but, inadvertently , Fran was protected by a long dark shape coming from below his coat that blocked the punch with its armor, eventually making the boy’s rock arm shaking; it was Fran’s shadow centipede that, after fulfilling his defensive duty, went on the offensive against Tanaka by biting his neck with its pliers.

«What the hell is this strange worm?!» the boy asked, touching his neck and realizing he wasn’t bleeding somehow; but it was careless checking a wound in mid fight: Fran was already standing in front of him, with his right fist ready to hit. Who cares, Tanaka thought, he could have hardened his own face resulting into breaking his opponent’s hand; but all those thinking remained in his imagination and the punch went through, throwing him on the ground.

«T-that’s not possible… is this blood coming… from my mouth?!» Tanaka asked himself as he stood up, stroking his harmed lips.

«It looks like this episode needs some narrator explanation… I don’t want the fans at home not understanding much.» Fran replied, letting go the wielding on the umbrellas as the dark blade and the centipede vanished; another big cloud reached and fully covered the sun once again.

«My power’s name is Shadow Crafting. I can manipulate my own shadow and the ones of all that is not a living being in order to craft everything I can vividly imagine in its shape. Do you know that the centipede is one of the toughest insects out there? Imagine a human sized centipede… its armor is as hard as iron! But my power is not limited to recreate things on their physical being… my shadow’s attacks don’t cause bleeding or wounds but instead they strip you of the free usage of your esper ability. That bite on your neck was so effective you still can’t use your power, is that so?» Fran superbly asked as he gazed down on his rival.

Tanaka tried to harden his arm but he couldn’t, his body was not responding; frightened, he slowly backed off.

«Don’t give me that terrorized face… don’t worry, it’s just a temporary side effect. You will soon be able to attack again, if you dare…» Fran exclaim with a petrifying look.

«So… this is his esper ability… scary!» Mikoto said intimidated, shivering due to the sight of that giant insect.

«Finally he showed himself as the MAGGOT he is! Now I get why he was able to intercept all my attacks even if I was teleporting. He is not able to manipulate my shadow… but he was deducting the next position I would have attacked him by following the movement of my shadow once teleporting! What a disgusting unfair ability! This guy can’t really be a level two only! They must have mistaken his ranking! His ability is so strong he can afford to say all of his weaknesses in public like this!» Kuroko stated, satisfied for having had all of those info on the guy she hates so much.

«Shirai-san, I think you have such a silly wrong opinion on Fran-san and his powers. There’s a reason if he keeps talking a lot like this…» Yomikawa firmly intervened.

«A reason…?» Misaka asked interested.

«Just check up on the sky. That big cloud was covering the whole sun and without it being clear there is no light. This also means there is no visible shadow and therefore there is nothing to materialize. Luckily, he managed to buy enough time to let the cloud travel away. Now the sky is clear, there’s only one last huge cloud over there but it’s still pretty far… if he doesn’t win before it reaches us… damn, he needs to end it quickly!» Yomikawa explained clearly, then she went back on focusing on the fight.

The sun was freed and, with his light, also the shadow blades and centipede came back; meanwhile, Tanaka was stretching his hardened arms checking that his power was usable again.

«If all you rely on is that ugly worm… then it’s time to stomp on it!»

Tanaka stuck his arm in the ground and lifted an huge artificial cement rock created by his ability, then blasted it against Fran and his shadows.

«Wrong move…» Fran stretched his hand towards the incoming boulder and another centipede, way bigger than the one made from his own shadow, emerged from below the gigantic rock, destroying it in pieces and eventually dissolving back into the shadows; now it was Fran’s turn to attack with his blades and companion. «Ranged attacks are useless against me! Everything you throw at me will generate his own shadow and I’ll use that to craft something to protect myself!». Fran’s elegant blade dance was forcing Tanaka to play defensive by hardening his arms and parrying his opponent’s slashes but he couldn’t block all three of his attacks: the centipede got behind him and suddenly bit him again; the Judgment boy took advantage and hit him again, this time with a kick on the chin then he backed off bouncing away from Tanaka.

All the spectator were still silent and unbelieving. He got hit again, Tanaka is losing, my classmates is doing really bad; everyone started doubting on the actual strength of the boy, hit after hit. Lady Ayuzawa and Tanaka’s father were visibly upset, while the young fiancée was finally smiling. The losing man realized the kind of serious humiliation he was getting through and then lost definitely his mind.

«That’s it… YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!» Tanaka yelled so loud the air started trembling and lots of artificial cement column flew towards Fran who could easily block each one of them with his several shadow centipedes; however, the huge amount of dust caused by the attack covered the whole stadium and now everyone was blinded and coughing.

«SUPER GIGA EXTREME SIGHT CLEARING PUNCH!» Sogiita punched the air aiming to the sky and the shockwave lifted all the dust into a whirlwind that slowly disappeared away from the arena.

Both challengers were unharmed, but Tanaka was on his kneels with his hands buried underground; Fran realized what he was planning to do, but knowing it was not enough due the insufficient time he had to react. Two huge cement hands emerged from underground, grasped and crushed in pieces both Fran’s umbrellas and therefore their shadow vanished. Tanaka quickly cancelled his attack and stood up again.

«You may block any of my rock projectiles… but if my attack doesn’t immediately have a shadow, you won’t be able to predict it and react fast enough!» Tanaka showed fiercely his smartness and rushed on the offensive; Fran now had only his own shadow available and that is only his centipede, now rolled up around him as a defensive armor.

Rock Solid delivered a powerful multiple cement fists attack against Fran who could only limit himself to predict their trajectory and parry them with his tough centipede.

«Why are you still attacking me…? Thanks to your shadow’s movement I can predict every hit and you’re not strong enough to overcome my centipede. You will get tired and eventually I’ll lend a free hit!» Fran said, panting and trying hard to follow his opponent’s athletic speed.

«Bold words for someone in this situation! By the way, you took something for granted… did you really think this is the best I’m capable of?!» Tanaka lent a very strong hit on the centipede protecting Fran who, even if unharmed, was thrown two metres away from his opponent.

«Your centipede is tough enough to match my cement… but is it able to overcome my diamond too?!» both Tanaka’s fists turned into two boxing gloves made out of diamond and the boy charged towards Fran with a devastating blow; the centipede could block the punch damage but the shockwave alone could make the entire body of Fran tremble on the inside. The umpteenth Tanaka’s right hook hit so violently the shadow centipede cracked and started dissolving; that wasn’t a big of an issue for Fran, his shadows take one second to fix automatically but, sadly, he didn’t even have half of it. Tanaka’s left hook already reached Fran’s face who, to minimize the incoming damage, rolled up the broken weak centipede on his arm eventually blocking the fist. A disturbing broken bones noise echoed through the speaker inside the cameras streaming the fight.

Fran backed off as far as he could and kneeled down in moans of pain, as his twisted broken left arm was hanging motionless.

«Referee! He broke his arm! This hit is against the rules! Stop the fight and disqualify that brutal boy!» Yomikawa jumped off her chair and climbed over the bleacher to get directly on the limit of the arena to talk to the referee who was silent, thinking of his decision; the man turned to lady Ayzawa who smirked to him, then he returned the smile.

«The hit is not against the rules. Keep fighting!» he said irremovable.

«What?! What are you talking about?! This is clearly a forbidden hit!» Yomikawa protested infuriated.

Sogiita realised the deplorable conditions of Fran and that Yomikawa was not completely wrong and decided to intervene in favour of the fight cancellation but, in the moment he was opening his mouth, someone talked first.

«Come on! I’m sorry! My hit was so strong because I didn’t notice he couldn’t parry it completely with his armored centipede! I didn’t mean to hurt him! Please forgive me, Sogiita-Senpai!» Tanaka bowed in respect toward Sogiita who accepted to believe to his words and returned a forced smile.

«Yo, worm! Are you willing to keep going? If you surrender now… and kneel before me, maaaaaaaaybe I could gently help you get out of the ring.» Tanaka said, as he slowly walked toward his opponent.

Fran tried to ignore his arm’s pain and crafted a new centipede to protect himself but the result was the same: after blocking few hits, the centipede broke again and he could only parry partially the next Tanaka’s attack; but, this time, to not trigger the spectators and to not aggravate the referee appearance, Tanaka went for a karate chop instead of a fist. The chop damage was nullified by the centipede, that completely disappeared in pieces, but the shockwave was so powerful that resulted in a violent hit on Fran’s skull that exploded in a pool of blood.

«How can this be allowed?! This is not a fight anymore, it’s a massacre!» Misaka exclaimed, standing up angry and disappointed.

«He does not deserve such a treatment either…» Kuroko said with shaking eyes.

Fran was on the ground, maybe unconscious, really near to the arena’s limit; Tanaka was approaching him to deliver the final blow.

«Stop it, Tanaka-kun! Stop hurting him, you already won! I’ll accept your proposal… he has nothing to do with us!» young Ayuzawa yelled from the bleachers, feeling sad and guilty for what was happening.

«I’m sorry, Ayuzawa-chan… you should’ve misunderstood! I can’t care less about your whole matter!» Tanaka answered aggressively and the girl fell helpless on her seat. «Since this gnat dared to hit me once, this match gained a complete different meaning. I just want to crash his stupid face! Look at you, maggot! Acting all strong and cool you ended up losing like a pathetic video game minor character, yea, those things losers like you love so much! I am the main character of real life, understood?! Your power is all appearance and no facts, that’s what makes you a low tier! Your shadows are just scarecrows for little kids! I’m not afraid of dark! Your attacks tickles me! You have no physical strength or muscles! The likes of you should not be on this ring nor working for Judgment. Just go back inside of your little room imagining to be a hero –AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- because in real life all you can afford to be is a creepy little MAGGOT!» hearing Tanaka’s heavy words , all of his classmates burst out laughing and shouting “maggot” repeatedly.

«You are right… you are absolutely right.» Fran slowly stood up holding his bloody face while everybody, including his opponent, were surprised he still had the energy to speak and stand up. «My esper ability really is useless… it only hurts others and it’s not made for helping anybody, and at the top of that… it doesn’t suit the looks of a champion of justice. People are afraid of dark and can never embrace it… but this means nothing to me!» Fran crafted a tiny knife, cut one of his sleeves and, with the help of a shadow hand, he tightened it strictly around his forehead wound, covering his right eye too; then he resumed the speech. «There is no shadow without light! Even if only a glimmer of light will remain, I’ll stand up fighting to keep it alive… and I don’t mind if the same light I protect thinks I’m just a creepy little maggot, like you all calling me…»

«All you can do is talk, my dear MAGGOT! The only thing I understood is that you really like this name, MAGGOT! Do you think I’m that stupid to not understand how your power works? The next big cloud is approaching the sun… and it is so huge that there will be no light for the rest of the day! Do you want to keep playing at the spear piercing the shield? Why don’t you just give up? Haven’t you realized my attacks cannot be blocked anymore?» Tanaka asked sneering and confident.

«Your spear is unmatched… it cost me a lot understanding it. But right since there is no point in defending myself I’ll just not do it anymore!» Fran took off his coat and threw it in the air; his own shadow rolled on it and assumed a human shape wearing it; meanwhile, Fran was staggering and coughing blood.

«I feel dizzy, and I’m barely able to stand up… but thanks to my coat I can easily skip the imagination process of my shadow crafting and give it a person shape. Now we are two versus one!» Fran collected the longest iron stick he could find from the broken umbrellas and used its shadow to wield a long but little shadow blade; his new shadow ally, instead, had a stinger and a centipede armored hand replacing its arms and very thin legs to compensate the fact more shadow material was used to power up his upper parts.

«Being two or more won’t change how much stamina you have left! Let’s end this!» Tanaka charged against Fran but his coated shadow intercepted him and tried to counter; incapable of getting wounded, the humanoid shadow was fighting more easily but this little advantage wasn’t enough since Tanaka was too much stronger and he was able to threw the shadow away with a direct hit.

Meanwhile, Fran was trying to get as far as he could from the arena limit but when Tanaka noticed his movements, he tried to prioritize hitting him first; Fran tried to protect himself with the thin blade he had by throwing it against his opponent, but Tanaka easily deflected it with simple diamond slap. His next diamond fist was approaching Fran, but his humanoid shadow backed helping in time, saving his owner by pulling him out of the hook’s trajectory; However, again the shockwave of the punch hitting the ground was so violent that many air blades flew around the entire arena. Fran’s shadow got blasted on the bleacher’s walls while one of the blade hit the boy’s right tight, cutting it deeply.

Blood splashed everywhere and the situation ended up being the same as before: Fran was on the ring’s border, on the ground and Tanaka was slowing approaching him for the execution.

«He couldn’t match Tanaka even with this attack… he should have not challenged him knowing his ability has so much limits in this arena!» Misaka said upset.

«Onee-sama… even if I feel so bad for him right now, some people need to face reality! His ego led him to this situation, he wasn’t even involved in this…» Kuroko commented.

«Why…? Why all of this happened? Its only my fault…» Ayuzawa closed her eyes frightened and clenched her fists.

«Brace yourself, MAGGOT! Finally the moment to get stomped is arrived, like the weak insect you are!» Tanaka said cruel, facing Fran kneeled on his only unharmed leg. «I’m warning you, I cooooould unintentionally, and I repeat, unintentionally shot an excessively devastating hit again… AHAHAHAHAH!» Tanaka charged his left hook and went for the hit but something unexpectedly stabbed him in the back, perforating his chest: it was a medium sized shadow spear who thrusted into him and then vanished on the ground.

Tanaka checked his chest in panic, terrorized to find a big hole but there weren’t any wound; he suddenly felt tired and was cold sweating. The spectator, taken aback, were all silent and shocked.

«Oh, my bad… I probably missed something in my earlier explanation… Did my attack make you feel exhausted? It’s one of its additional effect if I hit the right spot… do you want me to buy you an energy drink?» Fran exclaimed, gathering all of his left breath to tell a joke.

«Curse you… how is this possible?! I see your shadow right there! It’s there on the ground! There is nothing wide enough around here with which you could have crafted that attack! Explain yourself, dammit!» Tanaka asked panting.

«It seems like everybody was giving up on me… well then, my attack was not as obvious and predictable as I thought or you all actually have rocks in your head.»

«Stop saying those bullsh*t! Just tell me what have you done!»

«You said I had no other shadow to craft around here, am I right? Well, maybe you haven’t noticed I have two shadow sources nearby.»

«You are lying! There are only mine and yours shadow around here, and mine is out of your manipulation!»

«You are totally not seeing something! Did you really believe the “thanks to my coat I can easily skip the imagination process of my shadow crafting” thingy? You guys all are a bunch of gullible! How can you trust your enemies’ words? Technically, my own body shadow includes also my wearing, true, but once I throw off my coat we become two separated things!»

«T-that’s unbelievable… you made your shadow wear your coat on purpose in order to gain a second shadow source to use when it would be needed…»

«Bingo. The coat’s shadow turned into a centipede in the exact moment you caused that confusing chaos by punching the ground and then it hid in the dust you raised… waiting the moment you would have lowered your guard to mock me, eventually turning into a spear and hitting you form behind without you being aware of anything!» Fran explained smirking; but, strangely, this made only Tanaka laughing too.

«What a maggot move, indeed… I should have expected such a dishonourable way to fight from you. But as you see, our little cute talking made me feel better already! You have your bones broken and your injured… I don’t need my esper ability to knock you down! I just need to lend a punch on that ugly arrogant face and I’ll win! Take this, it’s over!!!» Tanaka rushed against Fran with his right hook ready to hit but his attack got parried by the shadow centipede and in the arena an even worst broken bone sound started resonating. 

«WAAAAAAAAAAAH! My hand! What have you done to my hand?! IT HUUURTS, AAAAAAAAH!» Tanaka yelled in absolute pain, crying out loud; his right hand was now completely bent on itself with all of the fingers twisted.

«If you don’t mind not being able to use your powers… I won’t mind using mine. And now, it’s time to end this match.» Fran, holding his coat in hand again, limping approached his opponent escorted by his centipede rolled up on him while Tanaka was backing off in tears.

«Referee! Immediately disqualify this boy! He just crashed his opponent’s limb!» mother Ayuzawa shouted from the seats.

«T-true! My hand… my amazing hand… this bastard is a shameless monster!» confirmed Tanaka as he looked away from his hand, now a contemporary artwork.

«Confirmed! That hit caused a very bad injury! This challenger will be disqualified and…» the referee was going to show his red cart from the jacket but a strong gust of wind pushed him against the stadium walls, knocking him off.

«IM DONE WITH THIS BULLSH*T TOURNMENT!» Sogiita burst out all of his breath in a roar. «The match will not be cancelled, neither him disqualified.» then he said with equal calmness.

«But Sogiita-Senpai! What are you saying?! Look at what have he done to me! That’s not fair!» complained Tanaka.

«Sogiita Gunha… you’re just a guest in this event, you have no decision-making power. So, would you please just stay quei-» A second gust of wind hit directly and only lady Ayuzawa’s chair whose jewels and pendant flew away.

«That referee is sleeping. I am the one in charge now. Like what happened before, Tanaka-kun said he was not expecting that his hit would have broken his opponent’s armor… Now, on the other hand, Fran-san could have not expected that his opponent would have been such an imbecile to punch something as hard as iron! Said so, the match goes on! Continue!» Sogiita decreed, he crossed his arms and focused on the two contenders.

«Sogiita-Senpai… but… ah, whatever! I still have my other arm… and… Eheheheh! The cloud is now approaching the sun! With your powers or not, you can never defeat me before the sky darkens! You can’t wound me directly and neither reach me with that injured leg!» Tanaka said, now willing to conclude regularly the match.

«I just have twenty seconds left… but I’ll make them enough!» Fran said clearly, threw his coat in the air and fused its shadow with his own in order to craft a longer centipede, long enough to cover the distance between him and Tanaka; the centipede reached Tanaka’s left hand and wrapped around it.

«Oh no! The worm reached me! Let me go!» the trapped boy yelled in agitation.

«I really like videogames, you know… but it don’t like heroes, not at all. Main characters, huh? They always are stronger and better than any other minor character, despite how interesting and charming they could be… but I’ve learnt something interesting. It doesn’t matter how strong or weak you are, in videogames as in real life there is always one thing no kind of character can beat: gravity!» Fran raised his arm to the sky and the centipede threw Tanaka off in the air, at least five metres up. «Falling from that height… I’m sure you won’t be able to stand up again.» clouds eventually covered the sun and all of the Fran’s shadows vanished.

Everyone followed with their eyes the falling of poor Tanaka who, frightened, was yelling and squirming in the air; a loud thud caused lots of dust and the whole stadium muted. Some people tried to see through the dust what happened, other looked away unwilling to see his gruesome end. However, Tanaka was standing still, unharmed, thanks to his diamond legs that broke his fall.

«I-I cant believe… that’s the way this match ended…» Misaka said relieved.

«That’s just… how could he do that?» Kuroko added.

Lady Ayuzawa, her daughter and old Tanaka remained speechless, mouth open while Sogiita was smiling.

«You must have done some miscalculation… maggot! As you see my power come back just in time for my safe landing! Now it’s my turn to serve you right!» Tanaka screamed as he charged his fist.

«We have a winner!» Sogiita said with enthusiasm at the microphone.

«Come on, Sogiita-Senpai! I know he is pathetic but It’s not over yet… I was just going to show you my amazing final blow!» Tanaka said impatient.

«And the win goes to Shadow guy-san! I’m really amazed, my compliments!» the level five exclaimed pointing to the judgment boy.

«YOU IDIOT!» for the first time we heard Tanaka’s father, and they were not kind words. «Look where the hell have you landed!» His son looked below him and saw his feet were slightly out of the arena limits and this resulted in his loss.

«Some miscalculation, you said?» Fran intervened proud. «I just told you some random number, I knew you would have got your power back before falling but my main intention was to worry you so much to make you not care about where were you landing but that you would land safe and unharmed. This way you didn’t even notice I threw you off the limits of the ring. It’s funny, I said you to not trust your opponents words but it seems you just can’t help yourself. You know, if you want to trust me so much at least do it on that part… Ehehehe… you may be the stronger of high school but… the stronger creature in the vessel… is me!» Fran explained satisfied and proudly as he was miming his beloved centipede with his right hand rolled up around his own neck; due to the amount of clouds, he couldn’t show off his shadow Scolopendra so he did it his way.

«This means the pact his father made with Ayuzawa’s mother is broken! Ayuzawa-san can stop to be that sad now!» Mikoto exclaimed waving towards young Ayuzawa’s seat.

«How can it be…? I… lost?!» questioned himself Tanaka, crashing the ground with his diamond fist.

«Exactly, you lost you worthless kid! The only thing you know is beating up people and you’re not even good at it! You don’t deserve my name!» his father said, then left his seat.

«Ayuzawa-chan… At least I’ve got you…» Tanaka searched for consolation from his girlfriend but she wasn’t even barely looking at him; her eyes were shining of joy watching her mother was helpless and that boy named Fran won the match. This was too much for Tanaka.

«You… took everything from me… I… I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!» the murderous aura Tanaka emitted was felt by everyone under their skin, as the mad man charged with his diamond fist ready to kill; Fran couldn’t either parry or dodge, but someone did it for him: Sogiita blocked the hit with one finger and then grabbed the attacker from his arm. «This guts of yours… really stinks. You’ve disappointed me, get out of my face.» he said with coldness that doesn’t suit him.

Tanaka burst into tear and quickly ran away out of the stadium while the spectators left were booing him and now cheering for Fran.

«Excellent performance! Your G U T S may be a little… gloomy? I dunno. But you did great!» Sogiita approached Fran for an handshake but there was no response.

«I’m the… strongest… the vessel…» Fran fainted and Sogiita caught him right before he touched the ground. He lost a lot of blood, but not the fight.


End file.
